Crépuscule
by Abella
Summary: Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n’a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ? [HPDM, spoilers HBP][Update chapitre 9 FIN]
1. L'obscurité

**Disclaimer :** My name is Erre, Jiqua Erre…Nan, jdéconne, malheureusement :( Moi j'ai rien, ni les persos, ni leurs corps de dieux, ni leurs bouches d'experts, ni leurs fesses de…Euh, hum, je m'égare là :D

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** Va y'avoir des larmes, des coups et du sang, un peu. Du désespoir. Du réalisme. Oh, et des relations homosexuelles aussi :D Et surtout attention tenez vous bien…plusieurs chapitres ! (oui, c'est une première pour moi :D Enfin ça en sera une si ça intéresse quelqu'un de les lire !)

* * *

**Crépuscule.**

**Chapitre 1 : L'obscurité.**

_Il y a des fois où l'on a envie de pleurer, où l'on sent une énorme boule de chagrin monter à l'assaut de notre gorge et l'envahir sans scrupules, et des larmes amères et salées se presser à l'arrière de nos yeux qui, malgré tout, restent irrémédiablement secs._

_Il y a des fois où l'on a envie de hurler, de hurler à s'en déchirer la trachée et à s'en ouvrir le thorax, quand on sent son désespoir et sa déréliction envahir chaque infime partie de notre corps et presser, pousser, se battre pour sortir mais rien, rien d'autre qu'un silence trop mort ne sort d'une bouche épuisée et abattue. _

**oOoOo**

Harry était recroquevillé là, les genoux enserrés sous un visage tailladé, à fixer sans ciller la surface de jade du lac, en cette fin de soirée de novembre. La lune, bien que cachée par de légers nuages, jetait sur cette scène si clichée une lumière blafarde qui permettait tout juste au Survivant de distinguer les rives du lac, et de voir voleter à quelques mètres devant lui un insouciant sphinx de nuit.

Le Survivant…

Jamais avant ce soir-là ce terme n'avait été employé à meilleur escient. Oui, Voldemort était mort, oui, tué de la main d'Harry Potter et de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, car oui, le jeune adolescent, avait réuni tous les hoxcruxes du mage noir, puis oui, les avait un par un détruits avant d'enfoncer, oui, jusqu'à la garde, l'épée d'argent dans le corps pantelant du vieillard aux pupilles vermeilles. Oui, Voldemort s'était lentement effondré au sol, avec un effet de ralenti digne des plus grands Spielberg, et oui il était resté là, gisant dans la mare de sang qui affluait de sa blessure tandis qu'Harry, l'épée à la main, avait jeté un regard dénué de toute émotion, de tout sentiment humain, sur cette loque pitoyable qui avait à jamais détruit sa vie, rayant de son vocabulaire sa simple définition.

Autour de lui, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Tout le monde, dans la grande salle, avait remarqué que la déchéance du Lord était enfin arrivée à sa fin, mais les mangemorts étaient encore bien trop occupés à tenter de s'enfuir, et les membres de l'ordre bien trop occupés à tenter de les retenir pour que le combat s'arrête avec les battements du semblant de cœur de l'homme-serpent.

Puis les bruits avaient de nouveau empli les oreilles d'Harry, l'odeur du sang mêlée à celle de la transpiration s'était insidieusement frayé un passage jusqu'à ses narines frémissantes, et le cœur au bord des lèvres, le Survivant avait lentement tourné le dos à son ancienne nemesis, et était sorti de la grande salle sans que personne ne cherche à le retenir.

Il avait franchi la porte principale du château, la refermant derrière lui dans un grincement lugubre. Il avait juste descendu l'escalier de pierres, marché dans l'herbe verte, y laissant de fines traces rouges à mesure que des gouttes de sang perlaient de son visage écorché par les ongles de son ennemi. Il avait regardé le parc, tout autour de lui, le saule cogneur qui s'agitait au loin après un malheureux moineau égaré, un cerisier en fleur dont la pureté semblait l'auréoler d'une aura lumineuse qui faillit éblouir le jeune homme, la roseraie, à quelques mètres de lui, multicolore et rayonnante de fleurs fânées, une abeille qui butina une violette perdue à ses pieds et repartit dans un bourdonnement paisible, la vie qui s'étalait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres, à droite, à gauche, partout dans le monde sur lequel il…vivait ? Depuis quelques minutes, le mot ne lui semblait plus si approprié que cela.

Par automatisme, ses pas l'avaient guidé vers la tombe de Dumbledore, ce bon vieux Dumbledore, BCBG, bonbons citrons et barbe grisonnante, où il était si souvent venu se recueillir durant l'année passée, en quête de réponses à ses questions, des réponses qu'il aurait aimé voir gravées sur le marbre mais qui jamais ne lui étaient apparues…

Il était monté sur le tombeau, et s'y était recroquevillé, enserrant ses jambes meurtries de ses bras endoloris, cherchant vainement un peu de chaleur, un peu du réconfort qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver à proximité du vieil homme, même s'il n'était plus, même s'il ne restait plus de lui que quelques cendres éparpillés au fond de cette boîte de pierre. Il avait laissé sa tête choir sur ses genoux, ses yeux s'égarer dans la nuit qui tombait lentement, portant le deuil d'un puissant sorcier qui, finalement, n'avait juste pas grandi au bon endroit au bon moment…

**oOoOo**

-Draco ?

Une main se posa sur le front du serpentard, où se mêlaient mèches humides et sang coagulé, provenant d'une entaille à l'arcade droite qui paraissait assez superficielle. Le jeune blond se redressa légèrement, prenant appui sur son coude gauche, et passa une main douloureuse sur ses traits tirés. Il lui semblait qu'il était évanoui depuis très, très longtemps, pourtant au vu de l'agitation qui régnait toujours dans la grande salle et du dernier mangemort qui venait tout juste de se faire appréhender, son absence n'avait pas dû durer plus de quelques secondes.

-Draco, tout va bien ? demanda la voix inquiète de son parrain, accroupi à ses côtés.

-Ouais…grogna le blond, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'une symphonie en marteau mineur commençait à se jouer dans son crâne. Ouais, ouais, ça va…

Il se releva péniblement, les jambes vacillantes, la tête lui tournait comme les ailes d'un moulin à vent et tout autour de lui lui paraissait plus flou que d'habitude. Il chancela un instant, ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il lui sembla qu'il avait reprit la place qui était la sienne en ce bas monde.

-On a…On a gagné ? demanda-t-il, hésitant, appréhendant une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir supporter d'entendre.

-Oui, Draco. Oui, on a gagné.

D'un geste las, Severus leva un bras fatigué qu'il tendit vers la dépouille de l'ancien Lord, à quelques mètres derrière Draco. Ce dernier ce retourna, et posa ses yeux sur le corps immobile recouvert d'une longue robe vermeille qui se fondait avec la couleur du sang répandu sur les dalles sombres. Il sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge, une main invisible lui empoigner l'estomac, et il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son parrain.

Alors voilà, ça y était, tout était fini. La tension qu'il avait accumulée au court de ces derniers mois, toutes ces craintes, tous ces tourments, tous ces cauchemars, tout était fini, bien fini.

Il se laissa aller encore quelques secondes dans l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante de son parrain, puis releva vers lui un regard empreint d'angoisse, la dernière qui subsistait en lui, celle qui n'était pas liée au Lord, celle qui était liée à…

-Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je l'ai vu quitter la pièce après…

Il désigna du regard le cadavre étendu au sol.

-Je ne sais pas où il est allé.

Draco s'écarta de son parrain et se dirigea à pas rapides et décidés vers la porte de la grande salle. Il traversait le hall d'entrée quand il entendit une voix résonner dans le vide de la pièce, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Draco…

-Luna ? demanda-t-il inutilement en se retournant, pour voir la jeune fille sortir à sa suite de la grande salle, relevant sa longue jupe de satin mauve et vert pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dedans.

-Draco…Je sais où tu vas, mais je crois que ton petit lion à plus besoin de solitude que de sarcasmes amicaux ce soir…

-Mais…Luna…Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, il a, il a forcément besoin d'en parler, il…

-Tu crois que tout va s'arranger maintenant, petit serpent, tu crois que le soleil va remplacer la brume et que le survivant va perdre son préfixe ? Mais il a ôté plus d'une vie à cette planète ce soir Draco, et il sera long, bien long de refaire naître celle que tu espères tant…Laisse-le seul, Draco, ajouta-t-elle après avoir laissé quelques secondes au serpentard pour comprendre ses paroles ambiguës, il ne veut voir personne.

Le jeune blond releva vers elle un regard empreint de chagrin et de désespoir, elle venait de lui faire comprendre la triste réalité : ce n'était pas parce que le mage noir était mort que tout allait s'arranger, encore moins pour Potter. Draco ne pouvait pas juste se contenter de courir vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras en riant et de lui offrir, plutôt de lui voler ce baiser auquel il aspirait depuis tellement longtemps…

Abattu de tristesse, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachot, vers son lit qui, comme chaque soir, l'attendait patiemment, même si plus aucune nuit ne serait pareille à présent.

**oOoOo**

_Quand la bouche n'ose pas crier…_

_Que les larmes ne veulent plus pleurer…_

**oOoOo**

Cela devait bien faire trois bonnes heures qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi personne n'était venu le voir, si c'était par peur de sa réaction, par compréhension de sa solitude ou juste par pur désintérêt, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux d'être seul. Il avait toujours apprécié la solitude, cette douce chaleur qui vous enveloppe dans vos moments de tristesse, recueille vos larmes et vos confidences sans jamais vous trahir.

Quand il avait vu le mage noir mordre enfin la poussière, il avait pensé qu'il allait hurler, pleurer, déverser toute cette haine finalement inutile, toute cette pression, tous ces sentiments confus qui s'étaient emparés de lui et n'avaient fait que croître à l'approche du combat final.

Seulement…Il était simplement resté là, debout, les bras ballants, le corps vide de toute émotion. Aucune larme n'avait coulé de ses yeux le long de ses joues creuses, aucun son ne s'était échappé de sa bouche entrouverte, aucune lueur, de victoire ou de désespoir n'avait traversé son regard perdu. Il se sentait juste…vide, comme une bouteille bue, une pile usagée, un magnum déchargé, et après tout, il n'était pas grand chose de plus, juste une arme qui avait servi et qui n'était plus désormais utile à rien, si ce n'était à figurer en première place dans la vitrine d'un collectionneur chevronné…Mais les amateurs de héros ne couraient pas les couloirs de Poudlard, ces temps-ci.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant ? Il allait juste retourner au château, aller se coucher et puis se lever le lendemain matin, prendre son petit déjeuner et assister gentiment à ses cours ? Devoir supporter les tapes dans le dos, les sourires chaleureux et reconnaissants, les fausses amitiés qui ne tarderaient pas à naître maintenant qu'être vu en sa compagnie n'était plus une menace ? Se voir remettre par un ministre hypocrite une médaille superflue et par trop tardive, suivie d'un discours de ce même ministre sur l'utilité de resserrer encore et toujours plus les liens entre sorciers alors que lui-même surveillait le moindre de ses subalternes qui pourrait prétendre à son poste ? Allait-il réussir à continuer de vivre sa bonne petite vie de Parfait Saint Potter, comme tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse ?

Il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour connaître la réponse à cette question, elle tenait en trois lettres : non.

Il savait que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Que personne ne pourrait plus jamais voir son innocence d'enfant dans ses yeux. Que sa vie d'étudiant ne l'intéressait plus. Que plus aucune vie ne l'intéressait, depuis qu'il en avait volé une. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il le fasse, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il agisse de cette manière, alors pourquoi emprunter un chemin autre que celui que toute une population lui avait tracé, s'inspirant pour cela des paroles d'une vieille folle datées d'une bonne vingtaine d'années ?

Mais le fait était là : il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait pris une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il en possédait deux, désormais, et on ne peut pas vivre avec deux vies, on ne peut pas, et il ne le pouvait pas, et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait juste envie de rester là, espérant que le temps qui passerait transformerait son corps en une statue de pierre qui se fondrait dans la masse de granit sous lui.

Il voulait juste mourir.

**oOoOo**

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, une désagréable sensation nichée dans son estomac, quelque part entre ses côtes gauches et son plexus solaire. Il tira ses couvertures d'une main nerveuse, et se précipita, sans trop savoir pourquoi, vers la fenêtre du dortoir des serpentards. Fenêtre factice, bien sûr, un serpentard loge dans les cachots et ne quitte jamais ce doux monde dans lequel il se complait. Mais fenêtre qui avait aussi l'avantage d'offrir une des plus belles vues, même fausse, du parc. Une vue qui donnait directement sur le lac, plus récemment sur la tombe d'anciennement le directeur de Poudlard, et actuellement sur un petit groupe de personnes s'agitant autour de cette-dite tombe.

Draco plissa les yeux, et il sentit son cœur tomber jusque dans ses orteils quand il aperçut qui était le centre d'attraction de cette petite foule. Là-bas, sur la pierre froide, était étendu, immobile, le corps frêle d'un jeune homme brun, tout juste vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un pull noir, un pull que Draco avait pour la rentrée offert à…

-Harry !

Le serpentard enfila à toute vitesse un pantalon sur son boxer noir, attrapa une chemise jetée au hasard dans la pièce et se précipita vers l'extérieur. En quelques minutes, il était au bord du lac, rouge comme une écrevisse qui aurait pris un coup de soleil, haletant, le souffle court, et une petite goutte au coin de l'œil qui ne semblait pas s'apparenter à de la transpiration…

-Harry ! Poussez-vous, par Merlin dégagez, laissez-moi passer !

Il bouscula sans ménagement le professeur McGonnagal, Lupin et Tonks, son parrain Severus, et enfin Madame Pomfresh, penchée sur le corps inanimé d'Harry.

-Harry ! Harry !

Il attrapa les épaules du brun et le secoua vivement. Sa peau était pâle, d'une pâleur marmoréenne qui fit onduler un désagréable frisson le long de l'échine du blond. Les yeux verts, d'ordinaire si brillants, étaient mi-clos et paraissaient ternes et fatigués, vides, comme une herbe fanée, une herbe morte.

-Draco…

Un ultime lueur traversa ces deux prunelles voilées avant que les paupières d'Harry ne les recouvrent, et que son corps ne se laisse mollement aller dans les bras tremblants de Draco.

Le blond sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, et une larme roula le long de sa joue pour aller se perdre dans la masse noire des cheveux de l'homme évanoui dans ses bras. Du bout du doigt, il caressa les paupières closes, les joues creuses et glacées, les lèvres pâles et fines, le menton écorché…

-Monsieur Malfoy, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement, trancha Madame Pomfresh d'un ton indiscutable. Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence.

Lupin et Severus s'avancèrent prestement avec en tête l'idée de porter Harry, mais Draco glissa un bras sous sa nuque, l'autre dans la pliure de ses genoux, et il se redressa, portant dans ses bras ce fragile petit être dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Mais n'était-il pas déjà coupé ?

**oOoOo**

_Souvent, on voudrait mourir, n'est-ce pas ? On a tous éprouvé, un jour, cette douleur qui nous dit que ça ne vaut plus le coup de souffrir pour nos cinq minutes de bonheur annuelles, celle qui commence dans la gorge et qui se propage dans chaque centimètre carré de notre peau, celle qui fait que le moindre mot, le moindre geste d'une personne de notre entourage nous donne envie de le gifler si fort que la marque de notre main resterait tatouée dans sa peau à tout jamais…_

_On a tous, un jour, éprouvé une douleur qui nous a donné l'envie d'arrêter de se mentir, l'envie de se regarder dans une glace, de se dire enfin 'je ne sert à rien', et d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toute._

_Oui, mais le plus souvent, on reste juste devant la glace, en se disant 'je ne sert à rien, oui, mais demain ?'_

_Il est bien étrange, que l'on puisse sur commande s'arrêter de marcher, s'arrêter de rire, s'arrêter de pleurer, s'arrêter de parler, s'arrêter de bouger, s'arrêter de respirer, mais jamais s'arrêter de vivre, simplement._

**oOoOo**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, une affreuse douleur irradiant sa nuque. Il pressa sa main sur le nœud de tension dans l'espoir de le résorber un peu, et releva sa tête pour poser son regard sur la même image du même visage impassible du même Harry Potter qu'il veillait nuit et jour depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Enfin, nuit et jour…Entre ses cours, et ses repas. Il aurait été illusoire de penser que McGonnagall l'aurait laissé entacher sa belle éducation pour rester auprès d'un corps immobile et quasi sans espoir de réveil !

Le jeune blond se redressa pour tenter de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, mais décidément, les fauteuils pour visiteurs de cette infirmerie semblaient plutôt destinés à les faire fuir qu'à les inciter à rester auprès des malades ! Bien sûr, il aurait pu dormir dans un lit, mais le plus proche se trouvait tout de même à quatre mètres de là…

Il tendit la main vers la couverture râpeuse, et la remonta lentement vers le menton d'Harry, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller…Geste de tendresse assez dérisoire, au vu des circonstances actuelles, Harry semblait aussi enclin à ouvrir les yeux que la Belle au Bois Dormant au bout de seulement soixante-sept années de profond sommeil !

Son corps était en parfait état, d'après l'infirmière, seules subsistaient de son combat quelques légères contusions, et une nouvelle cicatrice, au menton celle-là, et sans forme particulière…Bien que des petits malins pourraient toujours dire qu'elle ressemblait à une baguette magique, droite comme toute cicatrice classique, ainsi Harry aurait la panoplie complète !

Il était en bonne santé, donc. Et pourtant, la maladie du sommeil semblait l'avoir emporté. Tous les adultes autour de lui ne cessaient de répéter à Draco qu'un sort avait dû altérer son esprit, l'emprisonner ou un truc comme ça, un truc stupide quoi, un mensonge digne d'un gamin de quatre ans, et encore, un nourri aux pokemons…

Draco savait pourquoi Harry ne s'était pas réveillé, depuis ce fameux soir. Il n'était pas né de la dernière goutte de pluie, il savait parfaitement que rien n'avait jamais altéré l'esprit d'Harry. Si il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, c'était tout simplement qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus avoir à poser ses grands yeux verts plus tout à fait emplis d'innocence et de candeur sur ce monde pourri mais qui hurlait au bonheur parce qu'on venait de lui retirer l'une de ses innombrables tumeurs. Il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter cette vie autour de lui, toute cette fausseté, tous ces mensonges, tous ces _gens_…

Il avait juste voulu se laisser mourir, là-bas, sur la tombe de cet homme qui avait été l'un des rares à le regarder autrement que comme un morceau de choix dans la vitrine d'un boucher, il avait juste voulu fermer les paupières et les rouvrir dans un autre monde, peut-être plus beau, peut-être pas, mais juste autre…

Seulement, on avait contrecarré ses plans, _encore_. On l'avait retrouvé à temps. On lui avait sauvé la vie. Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Même si il ne devait plus jamais se réveiller, après tout, son cœur battait, c'était l'essentiel, non ? On s'en fichait pas mal, qu'il ne veuille plus vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Et on s'en foutait bien, aussi, de ruiner la vie d'un jeune blond au passage, hein ? Au moins, la conscience était tranquille, toujours aussi pure et intacte, sans souillure, sans un suicide pour la salir un peu, mais, attendez, vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune trace ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais la lessive universelle, le fameux pardon ! C'est sûr qu'il aurait été plus difficile de lui demander pardon à travers une pierre tombale que sur un lit d'hôpital…

**oOoOo**

_Dans la mélancolie je me noie en enfer  
Et la fumée de ma cigarette grimpe dans l'air  
Les murs de la chambre  
Oh crépuscule  
Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

_(Saez)_

**oOoOo**

Draco était appuyé contre le dur mur de pierre, à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie, une cigarette au bout des doigts. Madame Pomfresh lui avait gentiment ordonné 'd'aller se suicider à petit feu de l'autre côté du mur, s'il vous plait', juste avant de réaliser quels mots elle venait de prononcer, et de lancer un petit sourire gêné au dos déjà tourné du serpentard. Comme si l'odeur d'une cigarette allait déranger Harry ! Comme s'il n'en avait pas pris l'habitude, après les heures qu'il avait passées en compagnie du blond…

Draco ferma les yeux, et son cœur se serra au souvenir de ce passé pas si lointain mais qui semblait déjà si révolu. Il n'avait pas été facile de gagner la confiance du Gryffondor, mais une fois acquise, elle avait été entière et passionnée. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment, après ce qui c'était passé l'été précédent, après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait pu donner ainsi son amitié à ces deux personnes, les deux personnes qu'il avait, aussi loin que tout le monde pouvait s'en souvenir, toujours haïs. Il faut dire aussi que personne, mis à part Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ne savait ce qui c'était réellement passé.

Personne n'avait su que, le 31 juillet dernier, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy avaient frappé à la porte du 4, Privet Drive, leurs robes en lambeaux et leurs corps constellés de contusions et d'entailles diverses. Personne n'avait vu Severus s'effondrer en larmes aux pieds de Harry, sous le regard affolé des Dursleys. Personne n'avait vu Harry prendre la main d'albâtre qu'il avait refusé lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, et la serrer avec force et conviction. Personne n'avait su que ce trio, plus puissant et plus déterminé que tous les adeptes de Voldemort réunis, avait passé le mois d'août à voyager, de grottes sombres en forêts humides, à la recherche de petits bouts d'âmes éparpillées aux quatre coins du monde.

Tout ce que le monde magique savait, c'était qu'en septembre, Severus Snape avait repris son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et que Draco Malfoy avait réintégré sa maison, et une nouvelle place en classe : la place à la gauche de Potter.

Parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais oublié, les larmes qu'il avait vu couler sur les joues de Draco, à deux reprises, l'année passée. Des larmes qui voulaient juste sauver une mère. Des larmes que lui-même avait souvent versées au souvenir de ses propres parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus…

Et aussi parce qu'Harry avait compris que si Dumbledore avait placé sa confiance en Snape, c'était qu'il avait eu une bonne raison. Alors, en bon homme de Dumbledore qu'il était, il avait pris la main du professeur amassé à ses pieds, et l'avait aidé à se relever. Après tout, ça n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux de Lily, ça n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si la jalousie l'avait consumé…

Draco écrasa le bout de son mégot sur le mur, et le fit disparaître d'un léger mouvement de baguette. Il soupira, un long soupir de désespoir à en fissurer le cœur du plus endurci des insensibles, et rouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, pour aller reprendre place dans cet inconfortable fauteuil, auprès de ce corps si immobile qu'il paraissait presque transparent, parfois.

**oOoOo**

_La beauté d'un corps figé dans son absolution…_

_La beauté d'une paupière close sur une vie écourtée par son absurdité et son néant…_

_La beauté de lèvres refermées sur une éternité de silence apaisant…_

_La beauté d'un mort…_

**oOoOo**

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, tu sais…

-Je sais, Mione, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, on ne peut qu'attendre et espérer qu'il se réveille un jour.

-Non, murmura la jeune fille, le regard perdu dans les flammes lascivement dansantes du feu qui ondulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Je ne parlais pas d'Harry…Je parlais de Draco.

-Oh…

Le rouquin se passa la main dans les cheveux, geste chez lui synonyme de gêne et d'incertitude.

-Tu sais, je…enfin…

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, Ron. Moi-même…J'ai beau faire des efforts, parfois, je ne comprends pas. Mais nous n'avons pas appris à le connaître autant qu'Harry l'a fait, et au fond, nous ne savons quasiment rien de lui.

Elle se tut pendant un instant, laissant ses pensées rejoindre l'âtre et danser un tango éhonté avec les longues mèches orangées. Puis elle ajouta, presque inaudiblement :

-Mais je suis sûre qu'il souffre…

Ron souleva sa main gauche de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et y emprisonna celle de la jeune fille, la serrant fort, fort, pour lui donner l'illusion que tout autour d'eux n'était pas plus détruit qu'avant.

-T'inquiète pas, Mione…T'inquiète pas.

**oOoOo**

Depuis de longues secondes, Draco fixait sans ciller les lèvres roses du Plus-Très-Vivant allongé devant lui. Il repensait à ces contes de fées moldus que sa mère lui racontait, lorsqu'il était petit, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ces contes où une belle princesse endormie était réveillée par un doux baiser vaporeux de son prince…

Il pensait aussi que sa princesse à lui était plutôt un prince, un prince déçu, un prince détruit, un prince qu'un baiser ne pourrait éveiller, et pourtant il mourrait…pardon, il éprouvait l'envie intense et grandissante de se pencher sur ces lèvres offertes à lui sans résistance aucune. Il avait tant envie d'en connaître le goût, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop froides.

Au fond de lui, il était sûr qu'elles devaient avoir un goût de kiwi, comme le rire de leur propriétaire. Sucrées au premier contact, juteuses, et puis elles vous laissaient ensuite un arrière goût amère en bouche, mais un goût dont on ne pouvait plus jamais se passer…

Il se pencha vers le visage de sa princesse assoupie, laissant ses cheveux ruisseler en cascade le long des joues blafardes, et approcha ses propres lèvres de celles tant convoitées, tout juste assez près pour en sentir la présence, mais pas assez pour les toucher.

-Draco ?

Il se redressa précipitamment, se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de faire bonne figure, et vit le rideau de séparation se relever pour laisser passer une Hermione au teint pâle et aux yeux cernés. Soulagée de constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas été témoin de son égarement passager, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil attitré tout en levant une main fatiguée pour saluer la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se saisit d'un siège proche et s'assit à ses côtés au chevet d'Harry.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Question inutile d'entrée en conversation, songea Draco en son for intérieur.

-Comme tu vois, répondit le serpentard d'une voix faible.

Un ange passa, laissant derrière lui une traînée voilée d'espoir destinée aux deux (trois ?) âmes meurtries présentes dans la pièce, puis Hermione rassembla tout son faible courage de petit bout de bonne femme, et se tourna vers Draco, plongeant dans son regard de ciel d'orage deux prunelles brunes décidées et inflexibles.

-Et toi ?

Draco réprima un mouvement de surprise. Durant les trois dernières semaines, il n'avait quasiment pas échangé un mot avec qui que ce soit, et personne n'avait osé lui demander comment il allait. Prudence, respect, ou simplement peur d'affronter un désespoir trop grand pour être contenu ?

-Oh, moi…

**oOoOo**

_On a tellement envie de partager sa douleur, quand elle nous ronge de l'intérieur et nous enveloppe tout entier, mais pourtant, il suffit qu'une oreille s'approche de notre bouche pour que plus aucun son n'en sorte._

_On préfère souffrir seul, tout seul, toujours, pour se faire plaindre, pour se sentir vivre…Parce qu'on se sent malgré tout plus vivant à travers les regards désolés et incompréhensifs des gens qui nous entourent que dans la douceur moite d'une confidence à cœur ouvert…

* * *

_

**Nda :** Alors, vos impressions ? Suite or not suite ? Je suis ouverte à toute demande ou proposition…Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous ! ;)


	2. Ginny

**Disclaimer :** Dray il est rien qu'à moi d'abord ! Nan mais oh, j'la vois venir, la blonde là, avec ses quarante ans, son mecet ses trois gosses et qui voudraient me piquer mon joujou…Ben nan ! (Ben si en fait :( Sont pô à mwaaaaa).

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** On m'a fait remarquer que j'avais pas précisé les spoilers HBP, en fait je l'avais mis que dans le résumé de la fic sur ffnet, et c'est vrai que j'avais oublié sur la page du chapitre un, mea culpa désolééée…Enfin now il est sorti, enjoy :D J'l'ai po encore lu sauf mon passage préféré qui rend moins bien en français qu'en anglais, donc je suppose que malheureusement c'est valable pour tout le bouquin…Enfin nevermind, bonne lecture à tous quand même ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui ont laissé des reviews, les rar vont suivre. Ce chapitre est assez court, PoV Ginny, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Rar :**

Hannange : Ben je sais pas si je vais te satisfaire, parce que la fin est pas encore écrite et que je change d'avis toutes les semaines...Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'une happy end ? Je veux dire, une fin ou Voldy reviendrait et tuerait tout le monde, ça serait quand même une happy end, pour Voldy en tout cas, non :D Bon j'vais m'cacheeeer

Valandra51 : Oh que de compliments j'en rougis blush>Merkiiii beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Lou : 'Une reconstruction à deux', c'est une bien jolie formule…Ça me laisse toute rêveuse et j'ai encore envie de changer la fin :D Du coup, le préfixe, je sais plus s'il va changer ou disparaître…Merci de ce chamboulement :D (j'rigooole of course)

Paradise of the Readers : C'est Paradise of the Readers ton nom ou Artemis ? Ou les deux ? En tout cas j'espère que toi et ton autre toi vous aimerez la suite :D

Milii : Roh merki ta review me met dans tous mes états moi aussi…C'est choupiii ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit chapitre !

Kuro-hagi : 'Votre vote à bien été enregistré, merci de votre participation' La suite est làààà…J'espère que ça te plaira, merci !

Lilynette : Moins d'une semaine, c'était pas trop longtemps hein ? Je suis dééésolée, j'suis longue :D surtout que j'en ai déjà écrit un bon bout…Anyway, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Tiffany Shin : Je ne refuse rien à une si gentille review ! Merci à twaaaa !

Akashana : Encore déééésolée pour les spoilers, j'ai complètement oublié de le mettre dans la chapitre un…Pardonnnn ! Et merci à toi pour la review !

Vif d'or : Harry ne va pas tarder à s'réveiller…Enfin, réveiller est un bien grand mot :D Patiente encore un peu ! ;)

Melhuiwen : Mais Sevychou n'est paaaaaas un traître ! Enfin, voyons, traître et sexy, tout bonnement incompatible :D Merkiiiiià twa aussi pour ta review toute choupi, j'suis émue snif !

* * *

**Ginny**

Ça n'était pas une vraie histoire d'amour. Harry et moi.

Je ne le connaissais pas.

J'étais amoureuse de la notoriété, du physique, du sourire, de ce que j'avais pu voir de lui à travers mon frère.

Mais je ne le connaissais pas.

Aimer Harry, c'était apprendre à vivre avec son côté sombre, son cynisme, sa tristesse, sa détresse, ses grands yeux de gamins qui hurlent à la protection. Mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'être protégée. Et lui, il est incapable d'offrir des bras rassurants à qui que ce soit. Il en a trop besoin pour lui-même.

C'est pour ça que je dis que ça n'étais pas une vraie histoire d'amour. On fermait tous les deux les yeux sur ce qu'on ne voulait pas voir, moi sur sa faiblesse, lui sur le fait que je sois une femme. On a joué un certain temps, on s'est donné l'illusion d'être heureux, mais, même s'il n'avait pas rompu, le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, ça n'aurait pas marché. Après tout, il est gay.

Bien sûr on a eu des moments formidables. Bien sûr dans ses bras je me sentais bien, bien sûr j'adorais ses baisers, le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes…Vraiment ?

Non, arrêtons de se mentir, quand il m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser Ron. Un autre frère, quoi. Pourtant, je voulais tellement que ça marche, j'avais tant attendu ce moment et j'étais si persuadé d'être amoureuse de lui que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je ne faisais que courir après ce vieil amour de gamine de dix ans qui pensait avoir trouvé son prince charmant. J'avais cinq ans et beaucoup de maturité en plus, et il avait bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence, je n'étais plus amoureuse d'Harry.

Bien sûr, j'ai de la peine qu'il soit dans cet état, mais, comment dire…C'est comme si c'était un étranger, allongé dans ce lit de l'infirmerie, une sorte de frère que je n'aurais jamais connu, pour lequel j'aurais beaucoup d'affection, mais après tout, de l'affection programmée, dans le cours des choses, normale quoi. N'importe qui qui le regarde ne peut que craquer devant se moue boudeuse et ses airs de gosse.

Alors qu'il se réveille, ou qu'il ne se réveille pas…C'est la même chose, pour moi. Je veux dire, peut-être que j'ai l'air cruelle, mais ça ne changera rien à ma vie. Tout du moins pas grand chose. Si, bien sûr, je verrais Ron heureux à nouveau, mais enfin bon, soyons réaliste, qu'il se réveille ou qu'il ne se réveille pas, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour autant. Et moi, j'ai ma vie.

Et puis, ce ne serait peut-être pas une si bonne chose, pour lui, de se réveiller. Oui parce que, bon, d'accord, j'ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas, mais c'est un peu faux. J'en sais assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il n'est pas heureux de vivre. Alors pourquoi souhaiter qu'il se réveille ?

C'est vrai, c'est purement égoïste de la part de tous ces gens d'espérer son réveil. Ils veulent juste, je ne sais pas moi, se donner bonne conscience, lui offrir une vie dont ils auraient tellement voulu mais dont lui ne veut pas, ils veulent juste pouvoir se coucher le soir le cœur en paix en se disant qu'ils font tout leur possible pour lui.

Ils n'ont pas encore réalisé que la seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire pour lui c'est le laisser mourir en paix.

Enfin, si, ils l'ont réalisé. Seulement ça leur paraît tellement absurde, de vouloir en finir avec la vie, oui parce qu'après tout, c'est tellement beau, de vivre, de se réveiller le matin et de voir le soleil par sa fenêtre en entendant les petits oiseaux chanter, de sentir la présence et la chaleur d'autres êtres autour de soi, de se dire qu'on n'est pas seul même si on l'est désespérément, de se regarder dans un miroir et de se trouver beau sans penser à toutes ces minuscules cellules qui ne cessent de se désagréger face à nous, oui, c'est tellement beau de vivre…Il faut qu'il vive !

Eh bien, hello, grande nouvelle ! Il ne veut pas.

Il ne veut plus vivre.

Vous, moi, nous le voulons tous, mais lui, eh bien, non. C'est pourtant simple à comprendre ?

Il-ne-veut-plus-vivre.

Et rien que pour ça, ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, immobile dans ces grands draps blancs. Ils pleurent tous parce qu'il ne bouge plus, moi je pleure pour lui parce que le seul mouvement que l'on peut encore le voir faire c'est ce faible soulèvement de sa cage thoracique.

Si l'on était vraiment humains, on le laisserait partir.

Il est vrai que je ne fais rien pour l'aider. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas le courage. Pour Ron, et pour Maman. Ils seraient trop tristes de devoir lui dire adieu, et la tristesse d'Harry est à mes yeux moins importante que celle de ma famille. J'ai bien essayé de leur faire comprendre mon point de vue, mais, bizarrement, ils ne le partagent pas.

Alors tout ce que je peux faire, maintenant, c'est contempler cet homme que j'ai cru aimer pendant si longtemps, cet homme qui souffre en silence, et que personne ne peut aider.

Après tout, on est toujours tout seul. A lui de se débrouiller, s'il veut vraiment en finir.

Moi, je ne peux rien pour lui.

Oui, ça n'était pas une vraie histoire d'amour.

Mais, qui sait…peut-être que ça aurait pu l'être. Il aurait juste fallu…un autre espace temps.


	3. L'Aube

**Disclaimer :** Bon, comme d'hab, ni à moi le Potty, ni personne d'autre. A si, quand même : Pooly, l'est rien qu'à moi :D

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** Alors vous l'avez luuuuuuu ? Moi j'vais faire ma snob, mais j'ai arrêté ma relecture au chapitre quatre, je supportais pas de lire cette p de traduction :D Parce qu'autant la vo m'a tenue en haleine pendant 600 pages, autant là tout paraît pathétique et pitoyable…Et j'ai toujours pas compris la phrase 'son apparence détonnait sa qualité de sorcier' :D Donc bon, bonne lecture quand même, j'espère que vous enjoyerrez votre tome 6 ! Pour la fic, voilà un nouveau chapitre 'normal', avec Joyeux Noël et gai réveil…Enfin tout est relatif :D

ANNONCE : Bon, ça va paraître stupide, mais c'est ma soirée flip rapport à hp :D Alors j'ai une question : Que feriez-vous si vous sachiez que vous deviez mourir avant la sortie du tome 7 ? Pi j'ai pensé à un autre truc mais j'vais me faire fâcher si je le dis…Enfin c'est du genre si c'était pas vous qui deviez disparaître, mais quelqu'un de plus important encore dans l'univers hp…Si vous voyez qui j'veux dire (mais j'porte pas la poisse !)

**Rar :**

Ornaluca : Vous êtes combien en toi en fin de compte :D Vi j'aime pas trop Ginny non plus, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est tapée Potty, mais bon, t'inquiète, elle intervient pas trop dans la suite Merci pour la review !

Tiffany Shin : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

Melhuiwen : Sevy n'est pas un traître ! C'est comme ça, et pas autrement ! Na :p Nan, plus sérieusement, il a killé Bubus seulement parce que c'était lui ou Bubus, et Bubus lui avait fait prommettre de le tuer, petit un : pour sauver Draco, petit deux : pour se sauver lui-même (parce que sinon, si il aidait pas Dray, il était mort à cause du vœu fait avec Cissa), et petit trois : pour renforcer sa couverture aux yeux des mangemorts. Donc Sevy est dans le good side, et en plus, c'est Sevy la question ne se pose même pas :D La seule question qui se pose est : va-t-il entraîner Dray dans le good side ? (et dans le lit de Ryry par la même occasion :D) Pour mon chap su Ginny, je t'accorde qu'elle est assez distante, ça doit venir du faite que j'aime pas Ginny (surtout depuis qu'elle a fourré sa langue dans la bouche à Potty beuuuuuuurk). Merci pour ta reviewwww !

Ocaora : Que dire d'autre que merci ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Akashana : Je vais faire un chap normal, un pov, un chap normal, un pov…Quant à mon passage préféré, c'est un certain blond, un certain brun, une certaine Moarning Myrtle, certains toilettes, un certain événement…Je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler :D Mais, je refais ma snob un chti coup, ce passage rend vachement moins bien en français qu'en anglais !

Galouz : Nonooooooo ! J'arrête pas de frissonner depuis qu'on a parlé de tu sais quoi aaaaaaaaaaah j'vais en faire des cauchemars maman au secours :'( :'( :'( Ui, lemon dans cette fic :D Et crêpe party aussi. Mais pas de paravent, je commence juste à accepter la mort de Siri. Pi si ça se trouve, on lira jamais le tome sept. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Arch : Si le bogoss aux néons est gay, tu pourras jamais te le taper. Prie pour qu'il soit resté bloqué au stade bi de son début d'adolescence. Oui, parce qu'au début de l'adolescence, on est tous bi. Bref :D Merci pour la review ! Ca m'fait bien plaisir. Si seulement un jour dans ta vie tu laissais un truc compréhensible… :D Et nan, pas de ju ni de bri dans cette fic. Sont trop occupés. C'est quoi la scène de je sais quoi ? Parce que je sais pas mwa :D Oh, et reviens vite quand même. J'miss ton humour :'(

Milii : Qui est durkheim ? Ca m'arrangerait quand même que tu te suicides pas de suite s'il te plait :D Pi t'aurais pas lu le tome sept ! Je sais pas si on peut considérer ce chapitre comme plus gai…A toi de me le dire ! Merci pour ta review !

Vert émeraude : Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute choupi ! Voilà la suite, enjoy !

Vif d'or : Pour tout te dire, je sais toujours pas comment va finir cette fic :D Donc peut-être que tu vas l'emporter sur Ginny, ou peut-être pas ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'Aube.**

Noël approchait à grands pas, et le château avait revêtu son manteau de fête. Blanc neigeux de l'extérieur, rouge, vert et doré en son sein, des grelots chantonnaient des cantiques à chaque coin de couloir et les armures distribuaient sans retenue papillotes et petits poudings.

Dans l'infirmerie, le lit d'Harry avait été orné d'une guirlande rouge et or et de petits sapins verts en patte d'amande à chacun de ses coins. Ce soir-là, Draco était encore et toujours assis auprès de sa princesse, le regard fatigué et le cœur rongé par le fait qu'il ne verrait pas Harry pendant deux longues journées. Les vacances commençaient le lendemain, et il avait décidé d'aller au manoir se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, avant de revenir à Poudlard pour y passer seul ses vacances de Noël.

Il avait peur de partir. Il craignait que durant son absence, Harry ne se réveille, ici, ou là-bas…

Il avait tant pris l'habitude de cette image figée qu'il savait pertinemment que le jour où ses traits seraient modifiés, ce serait sa propre vie qui changerait du tout au tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le quitter. Pour deux jours, c'était ridicule, il le savait bien, un caprice digne d'un enfant gâté qu'il n'était plus. Mais il pouvait se passer tant de choses en quarante-huit heures…

Quand la vieille horloge en bois d'ébène sonna onze heures, l'heure à laquelle il s'était promus de quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa chambre et préparer ses bagages, Draco se leva lentement et osa enfin ce geste auquel il rêvait depuis des mois, celui qui soulagerait un peu le poids de ses regrets, au cas où…

Il se pencha sur le visage paisible du gryffondor, et peu après ses mèches argents, ce furent ses lèvres qui effleurèrent celles irrémédiablement scellées du jeune homme. Il en savoura le goût, sucré comme il l'avait imaginé, durant quelques secondes, puis se redressa et fut malgré tout déçu que le charme du prince charmant n'ait pas agi sur la princesse endormie. L'amère vint remplacer le doux dans sa bouche, et il se détourna lentement pour quitter la pièce.

**oOoOo**

_Is there anything you want from me  
__My arms, my life, my energy  
__I don't know how far I can go  
__Everything says no  
__But you know how it goes when  
__You're used to your side of the bed  
__I know you don't belong in this room  
__But you're here now  
__So what can I do  
__All that I am is  
__All I was taught to be  
__All that you are is  
__A wall between myself and me  
__(Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles de moi  
__Mes bras, ma vie, mon énergie  
__Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller  
__Chaque chose dit non  
__Mais tu sais comment ça se passe  
__Quand tu es habitué à ton côté du lit  
__Je sais que tu n'appartiens pas à cette pièce  
__Mais tu es là maintenant  
__Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire  
__Tout ce que je suis c'est  
__Tout ce qu'on m'a appris à être  
__Tout ce que tu es c'est  
__Un mur entre moi et moi-même)  
__(K's Choice)_

**oOoOo**

Dans ses draps de satin vert, seul dans sa grande chambre du manoir Malfoy, Draco passait ce que l'on peut appeler une mauvaise nuit. Il était arrivé chez lui en fin de matinée, avait longuement erré de pièce en pièce, se remémorant des souvenirs tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres. Il avait revu sa mère, assise dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir, près de la cheminée crépitante, plongée dans un des nombreux ouvrages qu'elle aimait tant dévorer, il l'avait revue s'affairer dans la cuisine, riant, de légères traînées de farines saupoudrées sur son visage et les mains collées dans une pâte à gâteau, il l'avait revue accoudée à la table de la salle à manger, sirotant délicatement une tasse de thé fumante, il avait revue partout l'ombre de Narcissa, l'ombre de sa mère qui lui manquait tant…

Le chagrin au ventre, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre sur sa tombe. Ça attendrait le lendemain. Il avait simplement pris un repas frugal, concocté par son nouvel elfe de maison, Pooly, et était allé s'envelopper dans ses vieux draps réconfortants.

Mais même sa chambre d'enfant ne put éviter les cauchemars à l'adulte qu'il était à présent. Derrière ses yeux clos se succédaient les images de deux pupilles vermeilles rougeoyant dans l'obscurité, du corps d'Harry gisant, éventré, d'une tombe gravée du nom du jeune héros, d'un lit vide et défait dans l'infirmerie, du rire de sa mère qui se décomposait peu à peu pour se transformer en un requiem macabre, de la main de son père enserrée sur le cou de sa princesse…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide ruisselant sur son front tendu d'angoisse. Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait 6h37. Il se redressa péniblement, sortit de son lit et enfila sa longue robe de chambre en velours noire.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, déserte à cette heure matinale, il se prépara une tasse de café noir et attendit qu'elle fasse son effet et remette en place ses idées pour le moins chaotiques. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, mais le cerveau un peu moins embrumé, le blond serpentard se releva et rejoignit sa chambre pour s'y habiller chaudement en vue de sa promenade dans le parc du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fermait derrière lui la porte de la cuisine, resserrait son écharpe de laine blanche autour de son cou et posait un regard sombre sur le jardin recouvert de son hivernal tapis opalin. Il avança à pas lents, laissant derrière lui dans la neige poudreuse la marque de ses bottes en peau de dragon, ces bottes que sa mère lui avait offertes pour son dix-septième anniversaire, le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait…

Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme au souvenir de ces longues promenades qu'il faisait habituellement avec elle dans le parc enneigé, avant, avant que…

Son regard se posa sur le pommier, non loin de lui à sa droite, cet arbre magnifique et majestueux que Narcissa avait fait planter le jour de la naissance de son fils unique, ce même arbre sous lequel Draco avait découvert le corps sans vie de sa mère, une petite fiole de verre bleuté vide dans sa main de nacre, par un beau soir d'été. Sa gorge se serra à nouveau, un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'une nouvelle lame roula doucement le long de sa joue creuse, mais il se dirigea malgré tout vers l'arbre, parce que c'était entre ses racines que sa mère reposait désormais. Il s'approcha du tronc brun du pommier, et caressa du bout de ses doigts gantés le nom de sa mère gravé dans l'écorce de cet arbre qui, depuis qu'il avait prit la fonction de pierre tombale, était destiné à ne plus jamais quitter ce jardin.

Draco tira sa baguette de sa longue cape noir, et murmura un sort qui fit fondre la neige à ses pieds et laissa un petit espace d'herbe sèche et chaude où il put se laisser glisser, appuyant son dos contre la fermeté rassurante de son arbre jumeau.

-Salut, M'man.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant quelques secondes, comme espérant qu'une voix sortie de nulle part lui répondrait…

-J'aimerais savoir…Toi qui avait toujours une réponse à mes questions…Peut-être que tu sais…Qui peut sauver un héros ?

Draco laissa son regard errer au gré des flocons de neige. Il rassemblait ses idées, ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

-Les gens passent leur temps à peindre des images glorieuses sur des êtres que l'on dit prédestinés, chaque génération connaît son lot d'élus sans qu'ils se soient portés candidats à quelque poste de sauveur de l'humanité que ce soit, mais comment peut-on savoir à l'avance que l'homme que deviendra ce petit être de quelques centimètres saura supporter le poids de la vie qu'on lui impose ? Comment savoir si nos héros en sont vraiment, ou s'ils ne sont qu'une façade rassurante pour le reste de la population ? Pourquoi les êtres humains ont continuellement besoin de s'identifier à une personne que leur lâcheté ne leur permettra jamais de devenir, pourquoi ils idolâtrent ces héros qu'ils créent de toute pièce, semblant chaque jour s'étonner un peu plus de ces traits hors du commun qu'ils ont pourtant eux-même tracés ? Est-ce qu'un peintre découvre son tableau, est-ce qu'un sculpteur se rend compte après coup de chaque coup de marteau dont il a brisé sa pierre ? Et pourquoi ne placent-ils pas le critère 'être humain' dans la boue, avant d'achever leur golem ? Ils ont voulu faire de lui un héros mais il n'est qu'un gosse, un gosse complètement paumé auquel on a tant répété qu'il devait sauver le monde qu'il a oublié qu'il en faisait partie. Il a oublié de se sauver lui-même. Et maintenant, qui peut le faire ? Qui peut le faire pour lui ? Il ne peut pas se tendre la main et la saisir lui-même, mais dans l'état où il est maintenant, personne ne peut le faire pour lui. Bien sûr que ma paume est ouverte à la sienne, elle le sera toujours, mais est-ce bien utile ? Je ne pèse rien sur la balance de sa vie. Sa vie elle-même n'y pèse rien. Il refuse de se réveiller parce qu'il refuse d'affronter sa réalité actuelle en face : il va devoir se trouver un nouveau but. Mais comment donner un sens au chemin de sa vie quand on arrive dans un carrefour qui ne vous propose que des impasses ? Laquelle forcer ? S'il se réveille, il devra se donner de nouveaux principes, se fixer des objectifs, se construire ce que nous tous nous appelons si communément une vie, mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est et c'est l'inconnu qui fait peur, alors il a peur, alors il ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier. Et il a réussi, visiblement, à oublier, peut-être pas tout, mais il a quand même réussi. Il a oublié que, malgré qu'il n'y connaisse absolument rien, c'est lui qui m'a réappris, à moi, c'est lui qui m'a réappris à avancer, à escalader les murs et contourner les obstacles pour aller au-delà de mes impasses. Et je m'étais fixé un nouveau but, sur mon itinéraire il y avait un nouveau point derrière l'un de ces murs, et c'était lui. Alors quoi ? Je brise le mur, écrase son reste de poussière et continue d'avancer ? Mais les murs suivants seraient bien trop épais.

Draco ôta le gant de sa main gauche, caressa la terre sous ses doigts, détacha du sol un brin d'herbe et le fit rouler entre son pouce et son index, doucement, comme pour ne pas trop l'abîmer.

-Tu sais Maman…J'aimerais avoir la force de le sauver. Même si personne n'a écrit ces mots-là dans ma destinée. Après tout, le propre d'un destin, c'est d'être réécrit…

**oOoOo**

_Choisis ta vie, choisis tes drogues, choisis tes partenaires, choisis ta sécurité, choisis ta voiture, ta seconde voiture, ta maison, ta femme, ton régime de couverture sociale, choisis ton parfum, son parfum, choisis ton téléviseur, ton micro-ordinateur, choisis tes banques, choisis tes aliments, choisis ton parti, choisis ton fast-food, tes vêtements, tes crédits, choisis toutes les options, choisis tes gênes, choisis tes enfants, tes vacances, ta rébellion, ta culture, ta conscience : choisis ton camp !  
__(Raphael)_

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Draco avait repris sa place sur ce vieux fauteuil de l'infirmerie fatigué de le porter inlassablement. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Draco l'avait quitté, les traits de son visage étaient toujours aussi neutres, toujours autant dénués de vie, comme de mort.

En arrivant au château ce matin-là, le serpentard avait eu envie de se précipiter à l'infirmerie, mais quelque chose en lui l'avait fait douter, une partie de lui ne supportait plus la souffrance générée par cette atroce vision d'impassibilité. Hésitant, il avait, à son plus grand soulagement, croisé la route de son parrain, ce qui l'avait forcé à s'arrêter en chemin. Après un court échange de banalités, Severus lui avait fait comprendre par un regard, ne trouvant pas les mots appropriés au cœur émietté de son filleul, que rien n'avait changé durant ses deux jours d'absence. Draco avait baissé la tête, repoussé la main compatissante de son parrain sur son épaule, et s'était une fois de plus engagé dans ce couloir dont il connaissait par cœur la moindre fêlure dans la moindre pierre, tant il y avait passé de temps à griller cigarette sur cigarette.

Il n'avait croisé personne de si bon matin, Madam Pomfresh n'était même pas réveillée, et puis, à part Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et parfois Neville et Luna, plus personne ne venait prendre de nouvelles de ce cas désormais considéré comme désespéré. Et tous, ils avaient rejoint leurs familles pour les vacances, alors, il ne restait plus que lui, Draco.

Assis au bord du lit comme au bord d'un gouffre, les épaules voûtées, les yeux voilés, il se décida soudain à briser cette monotonie insupportable. Après tout, l'infirmière n'avait cessé de lui répéter que, peut-être, s'il lui parlait, Harry entendrait ses paroles, de là où il était. Alors le serpentard souleva la couverture blanche, saisit la main de sa princesse, la caressa doucement, appréciant le doux contact de cette peau de bébé dans sa paume rêche, et puis il se pencha légèrement vers le corps immobile, comme pour lui confier un secret.

-Harry…

Draco guetta une réaction, mais il n'en vit aucune. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Après tout, il avait un cœur à épancher.

-Harry, je…Je me sens stupide, là, tu ne voudrais pas ouvrir les yeux s'il te plait ?

-…

-Non ? Bon, très bien.

Le serpentard prit une grande inspiration, et puis décida que finalement, il n'avait rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tant pis. Après tout, je t'ai fichu la paix pendant un mois, je t'ai laissé te reposer tranquillement, mais ça commence à bien faire princesse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à me priver plus longtemps du fabuleux plaisir de te pourrir la vie ! Alors je vais parler, parler, parler, jusqu'à ce que le son de ma voix t'insupporte, jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes sourd, et quand tu ne pourras plus m'entendre, je graverai mes mots sur ta peau avec mes dents s'il le faut, tu m'entends, un mois que tu te prélasses, sans personne pour te déranger, mais c'est fini, ta petite tranquillité, fini, terminé, la fouine est de retour maintenant ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, ça non, c'est hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me laisser ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME LAISSER !

La voix de Draco se brisa en un douloureux sanglot, mais il releva courageusement la tête et se reprit, en bon petit Malfoy qu'il était.

-Je t'en supplie, Harry, je t'en supplie…Et Merlin sait que jamais auparavant je n'ai supplié qui que ce soit, jamais ! Mais je t'en supplie, si tu m'entends, réveille-toi, merde, j'ai besoin de tes répliques cinglantes, de tes regards prudes et réprobateurs, de tes sourires gênés ou de tes rires francs et vrais, j'ai besoin de tes yeux perdus dans le vide, de tes pantalons trop grands et de tes t-shirts dépareillés, j'ai besoin de ta souffrance autant que de ta joie, et…et s'il ne doit plus y avoir que de la détresse en toi, alors j'en ai besoin, alors, je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts, Harry, à bras ouverts, j'ai trop besoin de te sentir vivre à côté de moi, et même si tu ne dois jamais me donner rien de plus que ton amitié, j'ai besoin de cette amitié, j'ai besoin de voir ton corps bouger, je n'en peux plus de te voir là, étendu, immobile, silencieux, tellement pas toi, tellement pas Harry…Le Harry que je connais, même s'il me dirait le contraire après ce qui s'est passé, le Harry que je connais, mon Harry, mon Harry veut vivre, quand même, mon Harry y croit, peut-être pas assez pour lui-même, mais assez pour m'avoir réappris, et maintenant, je suis assez fort pour y croire pour deux, mais j'ai besoin de ta voix, pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton regard, de ton souffle, de tes cheveux en désordre, de tes dents blanches, de ton timbre grave de jeune homme, de toi, j'ai trop besoin de toi Harry, j'en crève de te voir si immobile, si…si rien, Harry, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi…Reviens-moi…

**oOoOo**

-Joyeux Noël Hermione ! lancèrent en cœur les sept Weasley réunis dans la cuisine du terrier en ce matin du vingt-cinq décembre.

-Mmmhhhoui 'Yeunoèl, maugréa Hermione en se dirigeant au radar vers une chaise sur laquelle elle s'affala et s'empara de la tasse de café la plus proche pour la vider d'une seule traite.

-Je constate, Ron que l'heure du coucher a été encore plus tardive que je ne l'imaginais, hier soir…Ou devrais-je dire ce matin ?

-Mais, M'man, c'est pas ma faute, Fred et Georges m'ont attrapé alors que je sortais la salle de bain, et ils m'ont traîné jusqu'à la chambre des filles, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe, j'y peux rien si ils sont…

-Si on est ?

-Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! lancèrent gaiement Charlie et Fleur en pénétrant main dans la main dans la cuisine, coupant ainsi court à une énième dispute. Alors, bien dormi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous s'affairaient autour des cadeaux, au pied du sapin, Ron réussit à entraîner Hermione à l'écart.

-Dis, 'Mione, tu crois pas qu'on devrait, tu sais, pour Malfoy, enfin…

-C'est déjà fait. J'ai laissé un petit paquet pour lui à côté du cadeau d'Harry.

-Oh, 'Mione, t'es…t'es…

-Fabuleuse ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui, répondit le rouquin avec un franc sourire avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue rougissante de la jeune fille.

**oOoOo**

-Alors Harry comment ça va ce matin ? lança gaiement Draco en tirant le rideau qui encerclait le lit du gryffondor. Eh bien je vois que tu n'as pas chômé durant la nuit…En voilà un joli petit tas de cadeau dis-moi !

Depuis son premier monologue, une semaine auparavant, Draco avait décidé de continuer à parler à Harry, parce que cela lui faisait du bien, et ne dérangeait personne, après tout.

-Bon, je ne vais pas les ouvrir pour toi, hein mon vieux, tu n'as qu'à te bouger un peu, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, et puis ce sont tes cadeaux, ils attendront bien ton réveil, j'espère seulement que personne ne t'a envoyé de trucs périssables, parce que sinon, c'est foutu, quoi que si la belette passe par l…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Dray détourna son regard du petit tas de papiers et rubans au pied du lit du gryffondor pour le poser sur le visage d'Harry, un visage qui avait quelque chose de foncièrement différent ce matin-là, un visage qui avait les yeux ouverts…

-Harry, tu, tu, tu…

Draco s'effondra dans son fauteuil, submergé par l'émotion, incapable d'émettre le moindre son supplémentaire ou de faire le moindre geste.

-Joyeux Noël, Dray.

**oOoOo**

_Les miracles, vous y croyez ? Vous savez, ces coïncidences qui paraissent pas si coïncidenciaires que ça, ces événements imprévus qui arrivent tous en même temps, ou alors lors d'un jour bien particulier, comme s'ils avaient choisi, parmi les trois cent soixante-cinq différentes possibilités, ce jour déjà chargé de symbolique…_

_Ce matin-là, Draco remercia un ange gardien auquel il n'avait jamais cru et bénit intérieurement ce célèbre moldu né le vingt-cinq décembre…_

**oOoOo**

Bien sûr, la nouvelle fit le tour de la planète en quelques heures, et jamais Poudlard ne fut plus peuplé pour des vacances. Les journalistes avaient envahi Pré-au-lard, se pressant chaque jour aux portes du château dans l'espoir de recueillir enfin cette interview vérité de la bouche de celui qui avait mis un terme au règne de Voldemort, ou seulement de l'apercevoir, d'obtenir quelques mots d'un proche, de prendre une photo, même si les photos d'Harry Potter où il ne passait pas son temps à se cacher derrière la bordure du cadre étaient rares.

Mais l'accès au château avait été strictement interdit à toute personne extérieure, exceptés bien entendu les élèves et les membres de l'ordre. Severus Snape avait envoyé à la presse un communiqué disant que l'état de santé d'Harry était excellent, que tous ses proches étaient ravis de son réveil et qu'il espérait grandement que chacun comprendrait le désir du jeune homme de rester en seule compagnie de ses amis durant quelque temps.

Comme l'avait annoncé le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry était en parfaite santé physique, seulement son moral était aussi gris que les yeux qui l'avaient veillé durant son sommeil. Bien sûr, il se forçait à sourire, sous le regard bienveillant de Mrs Weasley ou les sourires réconfortants de Rémus, il gardait plaqué sur son visage cette semi-grimace en présence de tous ces gens qui semblaient si heureux de lui parler de nouveau, mais bien souvent, quand Draco venait le rejoindre, le soir, après que chacun eut retrouvé Morphée au royaume des rêves, il le trouvait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, les genoux enserrés de ses bras, le regard éteint, perdu.

Devant Draco, Harry ne jouait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il sentait juste que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il restait simplement là, assis, tout aussi silencieux et figé que précédemment, à écouter leur silence envahir la pièce et envelopper leurs âmes.

Draco ne parlait pas, non plus, il ne trouvait plus rien à dire à ces yeux désormais ouverts. Il avait juste envie de prendre sa princesse éveillée dans ses bras et de la serrer fort, fort contre son cœur, mais il se contentait de s'asseoir en face du gryffondor et d'attendre que le temps saupoudre ses secondes sur leurs deux corps immobiles. Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentait les yeux du blonds posés sur lui, il croisait ce regard glacier et puis il se levait et allait se coucher, marquant ainsi l'heure du départ pour Draco. Ce dernier partait, après un 'bonne nuit' qui restait toujours sans réponse, la démarche lente et le cœur un peu plus lourd chaque soir.

**oOoOo**

_Any time tomorrow I will lie and say I'm fine  
__I'll say yes when I mean no  
__And any time tomorrow  
__The sun will cease to shine  
__There's a shadowman who told me so  
__(Demain, à tout moment, je mentirai et dirai que je vais bien  
__Je dirai oui quand je voudrai dire non  
__Et demain, à tout moment,  
__Le soleil cessera de briller  
__Il y a un homme d'ombre qui me l'a dit)  
__(K's Choice)_

**oOoOo**

-Remy ?

Remus releva la tête de l'ouvrage dans lequel il était plongé et posa son regard sur Tonks, assise dans le fauteuil et face du sien. Elle avait l'air contrariée, un peu triste aussi, ses cheveux chewing-gum avaient perdu de leur éclat habituel.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je…

Elle hésita un instant, tortillant une mèche rose du bout des doigts comme une collégienne gênée.

-Eh bien, je me fais du souci pour Harry…

-Nous nous en faisons tous, mon cœur.

-Oui, je sais, mais…Je ne sais pas, il a beau sourire toute la journée, être avec nous, j'ai l'impression qu'il est ailleurs, absent, il a l'air si triste dans son regard…

-Tonks, il vient de se réveiller d'un coma d'un mois ! Forcément, il a un peu perdu ses repères, mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui, tout va s'arranger.

-Ça fait déjà une semaine Remy…

-Poudlard ne s'est pas fait en un jour ! déclara le lycanthrope d'un ton qui mit fin à la conversation.

-Justement, si, répondit Tonks dans un murmure inaudible.

**oOoOo**

Peu à peu, les soupçons de la jeune auror semblèrent se confirmer. Après une semaine de faux sourires, de conversations désuètes et de petits plats préparés avec amour par Mrs Weasley, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer la comédie. Il rangea donc son masque de bonheur et laissa son visage s'épanouir au gré de sa détresse.

Il ne riait plus, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait presque plus.

Alors, comme à chaque fois que le malheur pointe le bout de son nez, les gens commencèrent à se trouver des choses urgentes à faire, de-ci de-là. Lles visites à l'infirmerie s'espacèrent, les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus présents et les théories les plus farfelues se mirent à circuler au sujet de cette soudaine dépression de l'homme qui était considéré comme le plus chanceux au monde. Et bien oui, il était célèbre, riche, admiré de tous, que demander de plus ? Pourquoi ne pas être heureux dans ces conditions ?

Certains disaient qu'une partie de Voldemort avait toujours vécu dans Harry, par le biais de sa cicatrice, et que maintenant le corps du Survivant devait faire son deuil. D'autres encore faisaient courir le bruit d'une romance cachée avec une des jeunes combattantes mortes durant la guerre. Quelques uns parlaient d'un Voldy-blues, comme on parle d'un baby-blues.

Personne n'avait posé la question au principal intéressé.

A ceux-là, il n'aurait peut-être pas répondu. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il ne se serait sûrement pas défini comme une jeune maman déprimée. Il aurait parlé…d'inutilité, d'absence de but, de futur, d'une simple définition du mot 'avenir' dans son cerveau lobotomisé. Il aurait expliqué le vide, le néant, aurait ajouté un zeste de désespoir et une bonne portion de…de sang, pour en finir avec tout ça ? Nan, c'est tellement glauque. Juste des larmes, pour s'y noyer un peu ; et puis du silence, pour écouter son cœur arrêter de battre.

Mais personne, personne ne lui avait posé la question.

**oOoOo**

_Et vous, vous la lui auriez posée ? Vous auriez défié cette peur de l'inconnu, cette peur qui vous prend au tripes et vous fais reculer face à ces personnes que vous dites aimer ? Vous auriez affronté vos propres démons pour combattre les siens ?_

_It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong  
__(Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous avez toujours tout faux  
__Les faibles sont là pour justifier les forts)  
__(Marylin Manson)_


	4. Hermione

**Disclaimer :** Je disclaime haut et fort que tout appartient à sa majesté JKR.

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** Pas grand chose à dire today. Ah si : VACANNNNNNCESSS ! Avec l'agenda le plus chargé que j'ai jamais eu, mais bon, vacances quand même :D Oh, et j'ai matté Alias, ben heureusement que ya Marshall et le body de Vaughny parce que sinon je crois que je passerais ma télé par la fenêtre et moi avec de désespoir. Help. Piti chapitre today, tout piti, sorry…Le prochain est bien plus long :D

**Rar :**

Ocaora : Oh ben…Euh…sais po quoi dire Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ca me fait bien bien plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes :) Mercimercimerci !

Akashana : Vi voilà un nouveau POV, c'est le tour d'Hermy ! J'avais même pas envisagé un pov Tonks pour tout te dire et je pense pas que y'en aura, mais ça aurait été une bonne idée ! Seulement c'est pas un personnage avec lequel j'accroche trop. J'ai toujours pas eu le courage de reprendre HP en français, je crois que je l'ouvrirai plus jamais :D Enfin, pas avant longtemps…Et vive la scène des toileeeettes !

Vif d'or : T'inquière Dracochou va se remuer le popotin sous peu :D Mais bon, il a du boulot le pauvre…Merki beaucoup à toi pour toutes tes gentilles reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Hermione.**

****

Il s'est réveillé.

Je n'ai pas encore réalisé, je crois, je m'étais tellement habituée à son absence. Son immobilité. Sa paisibilité.

Maintenant…Maintenant, il est là, à côté de nous, il nous parle, il nous regarde, il nous sourit. Mais est-il vraiment là ?

Je ne retrouve plus mon Harry dans ces deux grandes prunelles.

Je ne retrouve plus ses moues boudeuses, sa naïveté enfantine, ses regards pétillants, ses moqueries gentilles, ses sourires chaleureux et réconfortants. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien en lui de cet adolescent avec lequel j'ai vécu tant d'aventures, qui m'a toujours protégée, d'un loup-garou, d'un géant, de centaures…

C'est comme s'il avait grandi, d'un coup, comme ça. Sans nous prévenir. Sans nous dire qu'il allait changer. Sans nous laisser le temps de nous adapter.

Mais après tout, à quoi est-ce que je devais m'attendre ?

Il a redouté toute sa vie de devoir être un assassin, et au final, c'est ce qu'il est devenu. Même si son crime n'en est pas vraiment un, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un homme qu'il a tué, pour lui, c'est du pareil au même. Il est mort, à l'intérieur, mort en même temps que Voldemort.

Et comment le faire revivre ?

Si seulement il existait une solution miracle…

Si seulement il y avait un moyen de faire revenir Harry, notre Harry…

Mais même s'il est encore là, il est trop loin pour nous. Bien trop loin.

Il ne nous parle plus, ne nous regarde plus, ne nous sourit plus. Il parle à du vide, regarde des murs et sourit à des portes. Nous sommes devenus transparents à ses yeux. Tout lui semble si inutile à présent. Sans intérêt. La vie ne vaut plus rien, pour lui.

Même notre amitié…

Je pensais que quand nous nous retrouverions tous les trois, lui, Ron et moi, je pensais qu'il se rendrait compte de qui était avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jouer avec nous, qu'il pouvait hurler, pleurer, nous frapper, laisser sortir tout ce qu'il avait en lui, et puis…j'ai réalisé.

Il n'y a plus rien, en lui.

Vide.

Il est vide.

Il n'est plus que du vide.

Il n'a plus de larmes, il n'a plus de haine, il n'a plus d'amour. Il n'a plus rien.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, à présent ? Je n'ai pas le courage de l'aider à partir. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je me connais, et je sais que, même si c'est absurde, je garderai toujours en moi ce ridicule petit espoir qu'il rouvre un jour ses yeux à la vie. Et cet espoir m'empêchera toujours de faire quoi que ce soit pour…pour l'aider.

Je ne peux pas l'aider.

Personne ne le peut.

Personne ?

Peut-être, quelqu'un…Quelqu'un qui aurait un courage hors du commun…Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de sacrifier sa vie pour une personne. Quelqu'un comme Harry.

Mais les héros ne peuvent pas se sauver eux-mêmes.

Il faudrait un autre Harry, pour sauver Harry.

Mais où le trouver ? Et qui voudrait d'un tel rôle ?

* * *

**Nda :** Je me rends compte après relecture que c'est vraiment très court, mais j'ai eu beau essayé je n'ai pas réussi à le développer plus, je n'aurais fait que me répéter encore et encore…Pardon ! Le prochain est plus long promis ! 


	5. Une journée particulière I

**Disclaimer :** Je disclaime, tu disclaimes, il-elle-on disclaime, blablabla c'est pas à mwaaaa (pourquoi on se fait toujours du mal en rappelant ça, hein:( )

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** RAS. Demain fin des vacances. J'hurle intérieurement un 'pourquoi' déchirant, en plus j'ai encore plein de boulot:(. Long chapitre cette fois, comme promis (enfin long pour moi hein:D), j'espère que vous enjoyerez! Oh, et il paraît que Daniel (Radcliffe) sortirait avec une de ses maquilleuses qui auraient sept ans de plus que lui. Mwahahahahahahahahahah:D

**Rar:**

Melhuiwen: Roh c'est peut-être une courte review mais ça fait bien plaisir quand même! #blush# Merci à toi de me lire, bisoux!

Marion-moune: Han, ben, euh, je suis pas Leonard nan plus, mais merci hein:D Suis très touchééééée! Bisoux!

Farfalina: Mais Dracouchou est _toujours_attendrissant! Enfin, je suis heureuse de te l'avoir fait voir sous ce jour-là! Merci pour ta review, bisoux!

Vif d'or: Ben quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai un peu rigolé toute seule, parce que tu plaçais beaucoup d'espoirs en moi, vu que tu pensais que j'avais prévu un truc de bien et qu'en fait à ce moment-là je savais toujours pas comment tout ça allait finir:D Mais là, ben j'ai écrit la fin, donc je sais. Mais…chut:p J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira en tout cas, merci encore pour ta review, bisoux!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une journée particulière, première partie.**

-Harry ? Harry ?

Hermione s'approcha doucement de son ami, assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune des rouge et or, le regard perdu au loin dans un vol de flocons de neiges bleutés ; ou peut-être cherchait-il juste la route des Limbes, le chemin vers l'Eden, ou, a défaut, la Géhenne…

-Harry ?

Le brun arracha un regard lourd de questions au ciel blanc de l'hiver pour le poser sur la jeune femme en suspend face à lui.

-Harry, on…on t'a apporté des tartines, parce que t'es pas descendu déjeuner, et, bon, faut pas que t'ailles en cours le ventre vide, c'est pas bon pour…

-Merci, Herm, j'ai pas faim.

Ron le regarda avec perplexité, les mains pleines d'une pile de tartines abondamment beurrées et confiturées, ne comprenant décidément pas comment on pouvait refuser un tel présent du ciel et du dieu des abricotiers.

-Harry, il faut que tu manges ! insista la jeune fille. Regarde-toi, tu es de plus en plus maigre, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller comme ça, tu…

-Je n'ai pas faim, Hermione. Et je ne suis plus un enfant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…Je vous retrouverai en classe.

Sans plus un regard pour les deux jeunes ados complètement abasourdis par les mots tranchants et le ton sec de leur ami, il traversa la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à son paisible dortoir inoccupé à cette heure-ci.

Il monta les marches délicatement, avec la légèreté d'un ange vidé de sa vie, flottant sur la pierre comme une feuille sur un courant d'air. Il poussa doucement la porte déjà entrouverte et fut frappé par l'aspect morne de cette vision si familière. Des lits, tous alignés, tous séparés par le même espace au micromètre près, des malles usées d'avoir tant servi et qui vomissaient des vêtements par chaque infime ouverture, des chaussettes et des écharpes en laine éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, des livres aussi, ouverts, fermés, usagés, aux pages cornées, des relents de vie avec un arrière goût de pourriture qui envahit les narines d'Harry et lui donna la nausée.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Appuyé sur les bords nacrés du lavabo de marbre, il laissa tout ce dégoût d'un quotidien trop bien ancré et trop appris par cœur, cent, mille fois répété, disparaître au loin dans les canalisations. Puis il se redressa quelque peu, toujours secoué par une toux sordide, et fixa dans le miroir ce visage glauque et illusoire qui lui faisait face et qu'il savait être le sien même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ces semaines de coma loin de toute lumière naturelle avaient rendu son teint plus pâle encore que celui de Draco, pourtant déjà expert en la matière, et ces derniers jours durant lesquels il avait décidé d'arrêter de faire semblant n'avaient fait qu'accentuer sa maigreur et l'aspect maladif de sa peau d'albâtre.

Il recula, effrayé par ce semblant de fantôme qui le représentait, et tomba comme un bout de chiffon usagé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il porta sa main à son cou, caressa sa peau en appuyant avec force comme pour pénétrer son propre corps, laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son torse sous sa chemise et puis la retira prestement, prit d'un élan de folie nudiste. Il arracha presque son pantalon de ses jambes, envoya valser son caleçon sur les dalles scintillantes et se laissa glisser sous le jet bouillant d'eau qu'il fit couler de la douche.

Il porta ses mains à son visage, comme pour en imprimer dans ses doigts tremblants chaque infime détail, la courbe de son front, le relief de cette cicatrice maudite, la pointe de ses arcades, l'arrête de son nez, l'arrondi de ses lèvres, le carré de sa mâchoire saillante, le contour de son menton, le moindre millimètre de sa physionomie, de sa peau, de son masque…Puis il descendit ses longs doigts anémiques le long de son cou, de son torse à nouveau, il écrasa son ventre de toute la faible force de ses deux mains, comme pour entrer en lui, comme pour violer son corps, pour en extirper toute cette douleur qui le prenait aux tripes et lui vidait l'âme de toute humanité…

Il frappa brutalement ses cuisses du plat de ses mains dures et violentes sur son corps, dix fois, vingt fois, cent fois il frappa, il frappa, il frappa, il frappa…

**oOoOo**

_La douche…_

_Qui n'a pas pleuré sous une douche, mêlant ses larmes salées à l'eau chaude ruisselant le long de notre corps ? Qui n'a pas cherché dans la chaleur du jet un peu de cette chaleur humaine si indispensable à la vie et pourtant si absente ? Qui n'a pas passé des heures dans cette petite intimité impénétrable, ne pouvant plus se passer de ce délassement qui s'empare de nous au contact de l'eau chaude coulant du pommeau sur notre corps tremblant ? Qui ne s'est pas senti disparaître en volutes de fumée au cœur de toute cette buée qui envahit la salle de bain ? _

_Qui ?_

**oOoOo**

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la salle de classe, attirant sur lui les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades. Sans un mot, il s'avança jusqu'à une table isolée du fond de la salle et se laissa mollement tomber sur la chaise en bois. Plus aucune marque de ses agissements antérieurs n'était visible sur son visage étrangement statufié. Ses traits figés dans une absolution irréelle ne montraient plus aucun signe représentatif d'une quelconque vie intérieure.

Slughorn, quelque peu décontenancé, tenta de faire bonne figure en entamant un discours de bienvenue à l'encontre du nouvel arrivé, évitant soigneusement son regard, comme presque chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

-Eh bien, mon cher Harry, je crois que je peux dire en notre nom à tous que nous sommes ravis de te revoir enfin parmi nous ! C'est avec un immense plaisir que je constate que ta rémission complète et ton parfait état de santé te permettent dès à présent de retourner en classe et j'espère, nous espérons tous, que les cicatrices laissées par cette guerre désormais révolue seront rapides à se ref…

Un grincement se fit entendre au dernier rang. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le gryffondor qui se releva, raide comme le tronc d'un chêne centenaire, le regard fixé droit devant lui dans un vide qui semblait se refléter immense dans ses yeux.

-C'est une blessure qui se referme. Une cicatrice, ça reste. J'en sais quelque chose.

Il avait lâché ces quelques mots d'une voix grave et d'un ton neutre, monocorde, n'y laissant rien transparaître, ce qui mit l'assemblée plus mal à l'aise encore. Puis il attrapa son sac qu'il avait jeté au sol en arrivant, le jeta sur son épaule droite et sortit de la salle.

Un ange passa.

Hermione fit un geste en direction de la porte, Ron se leva à demi, comme pour sortir, mais Draco posa une main sur le torse du rouquin pour le forcer à se rasseoir et il quitta la salle à la suite du gryffondor, laissant le pathétique professeur Slughorn seul face à une masse muette d'élèves déconcertés.

**oOoOo**

Le blond ferma derrière lui la porte du cachot et se retrouva dans un couloir désert. Il tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite…Quel chemin Harry avait-il bien pu prendre ? Draco finit par opter pour la droite, après tout, c'est par là que les gryffondors arrivaient dans les cachots en règle général. Et Harry était un gryffondor. Un gryffondor suivait ses règles et ses petites habitudes, non ?

Draco fit demi-tour et prit le couloir de gauche.

Il parcourut plusieurs corridors sans trouver le moindre signe du brun lorsque, soudain, il aperçut le pan d'une robe rouge dépasser derrière le pied d'une armure immobile, à une centaine de mètres environ devant lui. Il s'avança, inquiet, et trouva Harry recroquevillé à même le sol, appuyé contre la-dite armure. Le gryffondor avait plongé son visage dans ses genoux, et enserré ces derniers de ses bras chétifs ; une position fœtale qui ne semblait pas vraiment lui apporter le réel réconfort d'un retour aux sources.

-Harry ?

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, surpris de voir Draco en face de lui. Plongé dans ses pensées amorphes, il n'avait visiblement pas entendu arriver le serpentard.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Harry n'eut pas le courage de protester ni d'esquisser un geste pour couper court à ce contact qui faisait bouillir sa peau comme du métal en fusion. Il se contenta d'accepter platoniquement cette douleur supplémentaire, bien infime comparée à celles qui rongeaient son corps depuis si longtemps.

-Dray…

Le brun détourna la tête, il ne pouvait supporter de plonger son regard dans l'océan tumultueux des yeux de Draco, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'y perdrait bien trop profondément pour en revenir un jour et il ne voulait pas s'égarer plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais le destin et un blond serpentard en avaient décidé autrement.

Draco saisit de son autre main le menton d'Harry et força leurs regards à se croiser. Il ne put empêcher une vague de soulagement mêlée d'un frisson d'anxiété de se répandre dans tout son corps lorsque ses deux prunelles couleur tempête purent enfin se laisser aller dans ces yeux de jade qu'il n'avait pas pu contempler depuis des semaines.

Un autre ange passa. Décidément, ils étaient pléthore au château ces temps-ci. Au passage, celui-ci lécha délicatement la larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil de Draco, lui évitant ainsi la faiblesse de pleurer devant cet homme qui était bien plus enclins que lui au chagrin.

-Harry…Parle-moi s'il te plait….

Le gryffondor soutint son regard durant quelques longues secondes. Des kyrielles de pensées dansaient une ronde endiablée dans son esprit. Parler ou ne pas parler, là était la question…

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui, là, en cet instant précis, deux possibilités que peut-être il ne rencontrerait plus jamais. Il pouvait desserrer doucement ses lèvres et laisser sortir de lui ce flot de paroles, de tristesse, de néant qui l'habitait, il pouvait saisir la main tendue du serpentard et peut-être entrevoir un avenir. Ou il pouvait se taire et plonger un peu plus.

Il détourna la tête, et sa bouche resta obstinément close.

Draco abaissa son regard au sol, hésita un instant, accroupi là, face à cet homme qui était en train de sombrer et qui refusait la bouée de sauvetage qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il se releva, tourna le dos au gryffondor et s'éloigna doucement de lui.

-Draco…

La plainte qui venait d'émaner d'Harry figea le blond sur place et transforma son sang en un amas glacé circulant difficilement dans ses veines. Tant de souffrance, dans sa voix. Tant de déchirures. Et tant d'appels au secours…

-Draco, je…Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Je suis juste Harry, Harry James Potter, celui qui était né pour vaincre le mage noir. Il est mort, à présent. J'ai accompli la prophétie, j'ai joué mon rôle, je suis entré dans l'histoire et tout et tout. Maintenant…Maintenant je ne sers plus à rien.

Draco resta un long moment immobile, cloué sur place par le tranchant des mots du gryffondor. Tout sonnait tellement juste dans l'intonation du brun, et tellement faux dans l'oreille du blond…

Au bout d'un lapse de temps qui lui sembla égaler une éternité, si ce n'est deux peut-être, ses lèvres sèches se décollèrent enfin pour en laisser couler des mots destructeurs.

-Tu ne sers pas à rien. Moi…

Draco se retourna, mais il était déjà trop tard.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Harry était parti.

**oOoOo**

_I don't want to be the one  
__The battles always choose  
__Cause inside I realize  
__That I'm the one confused  
__(Je ne veux pas être l'élu  
__Ce sont toujours les batailles qui choisissent  
__Parce qu'à l'intérieur je réalise  
__Que c'est moi qui suis confus)  
__(Linkin Park)_

**oOoOo**

Le jeune gryffondor erra longuement dans le château, de couloirs aux murs humides et suintant de moisissures à des corridors plus élevés, plus secs aussi, avec vues sur le lac ou la forêt interdite. Les mains dans les poches, les larmes dans les yeux, et les yeux dans le vide, il laissait ses jambes le guider où bon leur semblaient. Il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il faisait. Il se moquait éperdument d'où il pouvait bien être. Il se disait juste qu'il aimerait bien que ses jambes choisissent de se diriger vers cette grande fenêtre, là, vers la droite, et puis, tiens, elles pourraient vouloir marcher sur le rebord de pierre, et puis ses mains décideraient de tourner la poignée et de pousser les vitres, et puis, oh, il tomberait…

Mais ses jambes n'aimaient pas vraiment la fenêtre. Elles la trouvaient trop grande, trop imposante, trop caricaturale pour ce petit Harry. Non, ses jambes, elles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur cette vieille porte en bois sombre, un peu plus loin à gauche, oui, celle-là, avec le gros nœud plus foncé vers le haut, dans le coin là, vous voyez ? Cette porte avec une belle rainure aussi, une longue, une qui la parcourait presque de haut en bas, et puis la petite poignée en bois plus clair, un peu moins arrondie qu'à l'origine tant il y avait de mains qui l'avaient enserrée.

La main d'Harry s'ajouta à cette liste et il poussa la porte, pénétrant dans une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse, plongée dans une semi-obscurité par des rideaux à moitié rongés par les mites.

Ses jambes le firent encore avancer un peu dans la pièce et le guidèrent jusqu'au vieux bureau sur lequel reposaient un sous-main et un pot à crayons contenant deux plumes et un coupe-papier. Là, elles décidèrent qu'elles en avaient fait assez et cessèrent de le porter, ce qui s'ensuivit par une lamentable chute du gryffondor sur une vieille chaise qui cria sa douleur sous le poids pourtant faible du jeune homme.

Il resta assis là, un moment, à compter les grains de poussières sur le bureau. Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, sa main droite eut envie de bouger, comme ça, pour rien. Elle se dirigea vers le pot à crayons, caressa doucement les plumes pour le plaisir de sentir leur douceur frémir à son contact, et puis elle prit entre ses doigts le petit coupe-papier.

Harry joua avec, faisant voltiger sur les murs de la salle le reflet qui se formait lorsqu'il glissait la fine lame de métal dans le rai de soleil qui s'attardait sur le bureau. La petite tache de lumière dansait sur la pierre sombre, tournoyait, une petite pirouette par-ci, une arabesque par-là, un entrechat volatil, un ballet de lumière orchestré par un simple petit bout d'homme. Un ballet qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Fatiguée, la main d'Harry retrouva le contact reposant du bois du bureau. Et puis le gryffondor amena au niveau de la première sa seconde main, remonta un peu sa manche gauche et fit se balader la petite tache lumineuse le long de son poignet blafard. La tache rétrécit au fur et à mesure qu'il approcha le coupe-papier de sa peau, et pour finir elle disparut totalement.

Pour être remplacée par une autre, plus large, plus sombre, plus épaisse.

Plus rouge aussi.

**oOoOo**

_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye  
We were too dumb to run too dead to die  
I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye  
We were too dumb to run too dead to die  
__This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
You took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
__(J'ai brûlé toutes les bonnes choses dans l'œil de l'Eden  
__Nous étions trop stupides pour courir, trop morts pour mourir  
__J'ai brûlé toutes les bonnes choses dans l'œil de l'Eden  
__Nous étions trop stupides pour courir, trop morts pour mourir  
__Ça n'a jamais été mon monde  
__Vous avez emporté l'ange au loin  
__Je devrais me tuer pour vous faire tous payer  
__Ça n'a jamais été mon monde  
__Vous avez emporté l'ange au loin  
__Je devrais me tuer pour vous faire tous payer)  
__(Marylin Manson)_

**oOoOo**

Draco ferma les paupières un instant, mais il les rouvrit presque instantanément. Les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux clos étaient pires que celles qui se tatouaient tout autour de lui sur les tentures de son lit à baldaquins à mesure que la nuit avançait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus que penser.  
Il lui manquait la présence d'un corps à ses côtés.

Harry souleva les paupières un instant, mais il les referma presque instantanément. Le clair de lune qui envahissait la pièce était encore trop éblouissant pour lui. Il voulait du noir, de l'obscurité dans laquelle se noyer jusqu'à ne plus distinguer même le bout de ses doigts. C'était sa première nuit hors de l'infirmerie. Sa première nuit dans son dortoir, entouré de ses camarades aux ronflements sonores.  
Il lui manquait l'absence de vie autour de lui.

Draco se retourna sur le côté gauche, s'enserra de ses bras et saisit sa nuque entre ses mains. Il sentit la douceur du drap de soie caresser sa joue et repensa à sa propre main caressant la joue d'Harry, quelques heures auparavant. Un frisson parcourut ses doigts alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau sentir le contact de la peau rugueuse et mal rasée sous sa paume.  
Et puis une larme roula sur sa joue, et rejoignit le drap. Une larme douce.  
Une larme amère.

Harry se retourna sur le côté gauche, laissant ses bras s'échouer le long de son corps comme de lamentables débris. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa le mur qu'il apercevait dans la semi-ouverture des rideaux de son lit et repensa à la petite tache de lumière qu'il avait fait danser quelques heures plus tôt. Il referma les yeux. Son poignet l'élançait toujours, mais il s'en moquait.  
Il voulait danser de nouveau, une valse ou un tango.  
Ou un flamenco funèbre.

Draco roula de l'autre côté, enserrant toujours son corps de ses propres bras. A défaut d'autres…Il rêvait d'une chaleur qui était gelée depuis bien trop longtemps pour le réchauffer un jour. Il rêvait d'un rire qui ne souriait plus. Il rêvait d'un dessin, gommé déjà, d'une illustration inachevée.  
Il rêvait d'un homme qui n'en était plus un.

Harry roula de l'autre côté, écrasant sa main droite sous sa cuisse. Il sentit une sensation liquide glisser le long de son ventre en adéquation avec le mouvement de son bras gauche. Il ne s'en soucia pas, il savait que le sang cesserait bientôt de couler. Malheureusement.  
Il rêvait d'une fin qu'il n'arrivait pas à se donner.

Draco se remit à nouveau sur le dos, et plongea ses yeux dans le noir qui le surplombait. Il vit deux taches vertes y apparaître, mais elles semblaient s'échapper loin, loin dès qu'il voulait les fixer. Il leva la main comme pour les attraper mais son bras retomba lamentablement sur les couvertures.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Les rouvrit.  
Une seconde larme s'ajouta à la première.

Harry se remit à nouveau sur le dos, et fixa intensément le noir absolu de ses paupières closes. Il y vit scintiller des paillettes, des cercles hypnotisant, des reflets lumineux. Il y vit couler un ruisseau rouge. Il y vit danser des gouttes avec de la lumière.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Les referma.  
Une nouvelle goutte coula le long de ses doigts.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'aube, le poignet gauche presque collé aux draps de son lit. Il tira sans ménagement son bras hors des draps constellés de taches rouges et s'assit droit dans son lit. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa plaie encore saignante. Puis il se leva, effaça d'un coup de baguette magique toute trace de sa souffrance visible sur son lit, et partit prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, il marchait sans but dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure matinale.

Il passa devant la porte qu'il avait poussée la veille, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Sa manche longue caressa son poignet meurtri. Il frissonna et continua d'avancer. Il savait où il voulait aller.

Une grand porte blanche. Un petit panneau dessus.

Infirmerie.

Il tourna la poignée et entra.

La grande pièce rutilante et lumineuse était totalement vide. Une rangée de lits immaculés faisait face à une autre rangée de lits immaculés. Du blanc. Partout, tout autour de lui. L'opposé de ce qu'il recherchait. Tout ce qu'il fuyait. Trop de pureté, trop de propreté.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se dirigea vers un des lits, celui-là même dans lequel il avait tant dormi. Il n'était plus à présent protégé par le rideau blanc. Il était juste là, au bord du mur, entre deux autres lits identiques. Comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais attendu que lui.

Harry fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de son refuge et s'y recroquevilla comme un enfant perdu.

**oOoOo**

_Show me where you found your faith and  
Does it help you sleep at night  
I am not that complicated  
I just need some time  
Because it doesn't feel right  
And I'm mostly very tired  
Life is easy when you fake it  
Right until you realize  
Your happiness is unrelated  
To anything you have inside_  
_(Montre-moi où tu trouves ta foi et  
Est-ce que ça t'aide à dormir la nuit_  
_Je ne suis pas si compliqué que ça  
__J'ai juste besoin de temps  
__Parce que ça ne me paraît pas bon  
__Et je suis surtout très fatigué  
__La vie est facile quand tu la fausses  
__Jusqu'à ce que tu réalises  
__Que ton bonheur n'est lié  
__A rien de ce que tu as à l'intérieur)  
__(K's Choice)_

**oOoOo**

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et resta quelques secondes figé dans son lit, avant qu'il ne réalise qui il était et où il se trouvait. Les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent alors en mémoire comme une vague de douleur déferlant sur les grains de sable qui s'éternisaient dans ses yeux fatigués. Harry, Harry qui souriait, qui riait, qui dansait avec lui dans un doux soleil et des brins d'herbe verte, et puis un autre Harry qui arrivait, pâle, transformé, anémique, et qui se glissait dans le corps du premier, un Harry qui se désagrégeait petit à petit devant les yeux impuissants de Draco…Des cendres, après, par terre, dans ses mains, des cendres tout autour de lui, des cendres pour ne pas oublier, des cendres pour oublier de ne pas oublier, des cendres pour s'y noyer…

Il tira brusquement ses couvertures, écarta les baldaquins verts et sorti de son lit. Le jour était à peine levé, et ses camarades dormaient encore. Sans faire de bruit, il enfila la robe de chambre posée sur une chaise à côté de sa table de nuit, et quitta le dortoir dont le silence ne fut plus troublé que par les ronflements des serpentards restants.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il la regarda longuement, se disant qu'au fond, il regrettait un peu l'époque où il y passait ses nuits, parce qu'à cette époque-là, il lui restait l'espoir d'un Harry qui se réveillerait à la vie, et que maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus, le brun, son espoir à lui, le blond, partait un peu plus en fumée au fur et à mesure que le temps égrenait ses minutes.

Il posa sa main sur la porte, la laissa glisser doucement sur le bois et puis elle se balança misérablement au bout de son bras.

Impuissance.

Il poussa la porte, et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de ce qu'il trouva derrière. A pas lents, il s'avança vers le seul lit occupé, s'y allongea et enserra dans ses bras le corps qui s'y trouvait.

Un autre ange passa. Décidément…

Et puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans le silence quasi religieux de la pièce.

-Draco ?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Il attendait la suite. Il voulait tellement qu'il y ait une suite…

Il y en eut une.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Harry se retourna doucement, toujours emprisonné dans les bras de Draco.

-Pourquoi…

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs nez se frôlaient, se touchaient presque.

-…tu…

Leurs bouches entrouvertes étaient si proches qu'elles inspiraient directement le souffle émanant de leur alter-ego.

-…fais…

Leurs yeux se reflétaient entre eux. Et la flamme de ceux de Draco se reflétait dans ceux d'Harry. Et durant une fraction de seconde, une flamme se refléta dans les yeux de Draco aussi.

Et puis leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Mais elles ne s'écartèrent pas. Au contraire, elles s'entrouvrirent un peu plus. La langue de Draco caressa doucement les lèvres abîmées d'Harry, puis elle se glissa entre elles et rencontra sa compagne.

Oserais-je dire qu'encore un ange passa ?

Les deux amants se séparèrent au bout de quelques longues secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, mais une bien trop courte. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, tout doucement.

-…ça ?

**oOoOo**

_C'est bien plus beau qu'une victoire  
Une bataille perdue d'avance  
Les armures sous le soleil  
Les casques luisants  
Les étendards  
Au bout des lances_

_C'est bien plus beau qu'une victoire  
Une bataille perdue d'avance  
La fleur au fusil  
L'autre dans les yeux  
Pour faire demi-tour c'est trop tard  
Même si on y pense_

_(Superflu)_

**oOoOo**

Et puis, le temps, comme toujours, passa.

Des heures, dans ce lit.

Personne ne les vit de la journée. A part Madam Pomfresh, mais elle eut la décence de se retirer.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait. Enfin, personne…Moi, je peux bien vous le dire. Ils sont juste restés là, étendus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à découvrir enfin cet être dont leur corps réclamait la présence depuis si longtemps. Ils n'ont pas parlé. Ils n'ont pas bougé.

A peine ont-ils respirés.

Et puis, le temps, comme toujours, passa.

Des journées.

Quelques semaines.

Bien sûr, ils quittèrent ce lit.

Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Partout, on ne pouvait en voir un sans voir l'autre à ses côtés. Un Harry faible, chétif, accroché désespérément à la main d'un Draco toujours aussi froid et hautain, fidèle à lui-même. En cours, à table, durant leur temps libre et même pendant les nuits que Draco passait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, partout ils étaient deux.

Ou un ?

Une passion destructrice, disaient certains. D'autres y voyaient une guérison bénéfique pour Harry. Enfin, personne ne disait rien. Draco faisait le sale boulot, on n'allait pas en plus trouver des choses à lui redire…

Bien évidemment, l'homosexualité du Boy-Who-Lived avait fait la une des journaux. Le Survivant et le Fils du Mangemort…Quel beau titre, et qu'il faisait vendre !

Les ragots aussi allaient bon train, dans le dos du nouveau couple. Plus ils s'isolaient, plus les rumeurs se faisaient cyniques. Certains pariaient même sur la date prochaine de leur suicide…

Bref, l'être humain dans toute sa splendeur. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été un homme à leurs yeux, et Draco venait de le rejoindre au Panthéon des célébrités adulées et énigmatiques, sujets des légendes et des rumeurs de couloir.

Seuls les amis d'Harry les considéraient comme un couple 'ordinaire'. Avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres, ils paraissaient presque normaux. Presque innocents. Presque pas comme tout juste sortis d'une guerre traumatisante.

Presque.

En vérité, Draco, habitué au masque depuis sa plus tendre enfance, conservait l'illusion à merveille ; et il le faisait pour deux. Les soirées étaient en fait plutôt animées dans la tour rouge et or. Harry écoutait, effacé, mais son absence passait inaperçue. Comme toujours.

Oui, un couple bien étrange s'était créé dans le château.

Mais ils se satisfaisaient à eux-même, visiblement, et soulageaient tout un chacun du poids moral infligé par le 'cas Harry', alors personne n'allait s'en plaindre.

L'empathie n'est pas incluse dans l'inné d'un être humain. Et elle est rarement dans l'acquis.

Personne donc ne se soucia plus de leur état moral. Après tout, ils étaient deux.

Se détruire seul est une maladie. Se détruire à deux est un choix.

Et il faut respecter les choix d'autrui.


	6. Draco

**Disclaimer :** Pas à mwaaaa.

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** Fuck the gouvernement ! Nan jdéconne, faut pas dire des choses comme ça, l'anarchie c'est bab aussi. Mais quand même. On devrait passer un exam avant d'obtenir le droit de vote, et un autre avant d'être autorisé à faire de la politique. Bref, trêve de blablatage, jsuis désolééééééééée de tant de retard j'ai honte…Mais le fait est que je n'arrive plus à avancer sur la fic. Ui, en fait, j'en suis au chapitre qui va suivre celui-là, et ben j'ai voulu y mettre un lemon, et ben j'aurais pas dû parce que j'arrive pas à l'écrire :D…Donc la suite risque de mettre longtemps longtemps à arriver…Je m'en excuse par avance, je promet de faire tout mon possible mais pour le moment tout mon possible s'est arrêté à dix lignes en une semaine et demie :D Anyway, enjoy that one !

**Rar :**

Galouz : Vi t'es une privilégiée :D Tu veux pas m'écrire mon lemon dis ? T'es douée en lemon toi, et moi, ben nan :D Somebody Heeeeeeelp meeee ! Tru ! Clarkou ! I need some heeeelp :D

Arch-Nemesis's : J'ai écrit la fin :D Mais j'm'en fous, t'la liras jamais d'abord :p Pi si ça se trouve elle va encoretout changer alors hein… :D Enfin tu m'connais quoi…

Niphredill : Oh ben merci /blushhh\ Suis contente si j'ai réussi à faire réfléchir quelqu'un…Et contente si je t'ai fait plaisir. Merciiiiii !

Melhuiwen : Wah…Les formules que tu as employées dans ta review sont…Juste wah. Je sais pas quoi dire :D Tes compliments m'ont énormément touchée, merci beaucoup beaucouuuuuuup ! Bisoux à toi !

Marion-moune : Pas de bain de sang nan, j'ai fini ma phase goth-dark-scarification-suicidedansbaindesanglarmesetamourimpossible:D Enfin, tu verras ça, si j'arrive à écrire mon lemon un jour… Merci beaucoup à toi en tout cas bisoux !

Farfalina : Ah ben ui, sont ensemble les ptios :D Et ils vont l'être encore plus d'ailleurs, peut-être, après…Si j'y arrive :D Désolée de tant d'attente…Merci pour ta review bisoux !

Vif d'or : T'inquiète ils vont aller un peu mieux après, ils vont même faire des trucs ensembles les coquinous :D En tout cas, maintenant tout est clair dans ma tête, il me reste plus qu'à l'écrire ! Merci à toi de me lire, bisoux !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Draco. **

Parfois je me demande si tout n'est pas qu'un rêve. Si nous ne sommes pas juste les pions oniriques d'un être en tous points différent de nous, si nous ne sommes pas qu'illusion, invention.

J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Cela voudrait dire que sa douleur n'est que chimères, que ses larmes sont synthétiques, que sa vie n'existe pas et donc qu'il ne souffre pas _réellement_.

Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Il existe, j'existe, il a mal et j'ai mal avec lui. Et qu'il soit loin de moi ou lové dans mes bras, qu'il me parle ou qu'il se taise, qu'il me regarde ou qu'il m'évite, je sens toute sa détresse émaner de son corps, je sens sa peine rayonner de sa chair et m'envahir à mon tour, parce que j'aimerais tellement souffrir pour deux et que lui puisse enfin oublier, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre son chagrin, l'extirper de son âme et l'avaler tout entier, le faire mien pour qu'il retrouve à son tour ce sourire qu'il m'avait réappris…

Je pensais qu'une fois la guerre finie, tout irait mieux, qu'il pourrait enfin profiter pleinement de sa vie, oublier le passé, faire un trait sur tous ces moments pénibles et, comme tout être humain stupide et programmé, se sculpter un avenir.

J'avais oublié que je parlais d'Harry.

Harry, humain, stupide, programmé ? Programmé, oui, c'est vrai. Programmé à tuer un mage noir. Et après ?

Humain, plus, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tellement qu'il ne l'était plus. Tant de bonté, tant de générosité réunies dans un seul être, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Tout à débordé. Tout est parti de lui. Tout.

Il est tellement vide, à présent.

Bien sûr, de temps en temps une petite étincelle traverse ses yeux, un sourire effleure son visage, mais c'est rare, si rare qu'il m'est de plus en plus difficile de continuer, moi, à sourire, et à lui prendre la main et à la serrer fort, et à l'entourer de mes bras que j'espère réconfortants, et à lui offrir mon épaule, pour pleurer, ma bouche, pour oublier…

Je ne sais pas comment lui réapprendre à apprécier les choses simples de la vie. Juste, se réveiller tôt un matin et profiter du lever du soleil, prendre une poignée de neige au creux de la main et la sentir fondre sur sa paume, frissonner au contact des doigts de l'autre sur sa joue, je ne sais pas comment faire, moi, jusqu'à il y a à peine six mois, je n'étais programmé que pour l'égoïsme.

A côté de lui, j'ai appris à m'intéresser à lui, j'ai appris à écouter, à partager aussi. J'ai appris à rire, à pleurer, à offrir, tant de choses que mon père m'avait fait oublier…

Je crois que grâce à lui, j'ai simplement appris à vivre.

Et ça me tue, ça me tue de ne pas réussir à mon tour à lui redonner tout ça. La confiance, la gaieté, cet espoir qui donne envie de se lever, quand même, le matin, pour être sûr que cette journée ne sera pas différente des autres, pour être sûr qu'on ne ratera rien, au cas où…

Chaque matin, je dois déployer mille ruses, caresses, baisers, chantage, larmes parfois, pour arriver à le faire sortir du lit. Quelquefois, il est si mou que je suis même obligé de lui faire sa toilette et de l'habiller. A table, je suis constamment contraint de l'inciter à manger. On dira qu'il a oublié jusqu'au fait que son corps réclame de la nourriture. Il est tellement amorphe, aboulique.

Mais il est si craquant…

Parfois, quand il n'a vraiment pas faim, il fait cette petite moue bien à lui, ce léger retroussement de la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux de chiens battus qui manquent me faire fondre. Il lui arrive de sourire, aussi, quand il dort, et ce sourire à lui seul vaut tous les efforts et toutes les déceptions du monde. C'est un sourire d'enfant paisible, un sourire qui envahit mon cœur et réchauffe un peu mon espoir. Ce sourire-là vaut tous les sacrifices.

Bien sûr, tout n'est pas facile. Je pleure souvent, je pleure quand je suis seul. Je pleure comme un lâche, comme une fillette aurait dit mon abruti de père. Mais je n'en ai pas honte. J'ai tellement besoin de lui.

Bien sûr il me blesse, sans le vouloir, et mes larmes lui font du mal, je le sais, et son mal redouble le mien ; c'est un cercle vicieux, mais je sais aussi qu'il a une fin. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je sais que ça ira, qu'on s'en sortira.

Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, si ça peut me permettre de revoir un jour son sourire orner son visage éveillé. J'endurerai toute sa souffrance, et la mienne, je n'ai pas peur.

J'ai trop besoin de lui.

_I always heard I could get hurt  
__I knew that from the start  
__Break my face, my back, my arms, my neck  
__But please don't break my heart  
__Break my face, my back, my arms, my neck  
__But please don't break my heart  
__(J'ai toujours entendu que je pourrais être blessé  
__Je le savais depuis le début  
__Brise mon visage, mon dos, mes bras, mon cou,  
__Mais s'il te plait ne brise pas mon cœur  
__Brise mon visage, mon dos, mes bras, mon cou,  
__Mais s'il te plait ne brise pas mon cœur)  
__(K's Choice)  
_


	7. Une journée particulière II

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi les bogoss, pas à moi les chansons…J'me sens comme démunie là tout d'un coup :D

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** Here it is…At last ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce lemon, avec le chapitre tout entier d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il vous plairai quand même…Un big big pardon pour le retard…J'ai finis le lemon il y a deux semaines dans le train (revenant d'un week-end à Paris pour visionnage d'Harry Potter en VO gagagaaaaaaah) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le taper avant les vacances…En parlant d'hp, je ne sais pas quel est votre avis mais je dois dire que c'est l'un des films les plus drôles que j'ai vu depuis longtemps :D Galouz sur le siège à côté et moi-même étions morte de rire quasiment du début à la fin…Entre la piètre performance d'acteur de Daniel, les bouletteries génialissimes de Rupert et tous les sous entendus yaoistes…(pour le meilleur, j'hésite encore entre le Cedric/Ryry de la salle de bain et le Voldy/Ryry du cimetière…)Bref, un grand moment de cinéma :D

Dans un tout autre registre…J'ai appris récemment que Michael Serpent, un auteur de ffnet dont j'avais commencé une des fics avait mis fin à ses jours à la suite d'une maladie. Je ne veux pas vous faire vous apitoyer sur son sort ni rien du tout, j'avais juste envie de vous faire partager cette phrase qu'il a laissée avant de partir : '' Keep on writing, as the fantasy world is one of the rare safe havens for us in this cruel and cold world. As long as diving into it gives you comfort and pleasure, just remember to do it." (Continuez d'écrire, car le monde de la fantaisie est un des rares havres de paix que nous ayons dans ce froid et cruel monde. Aussi longtemps que vous y plonger vous apporte confort et plaisir, souvenez-vous juste de le faire).

Voilà…Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

**Rar :**

Galouz : Ayé zai fini le lemon :D On remercie au passage qaf et la chanson de Nine Inch Nails…Ce fut ardu et difficile, mais j'ai vaincu ! Je retourne désormais à mes autres combats, bien moins agréable…Jpète un cable aujourd'hui :D Bisouxxxx

Petite grenouille : Tard, tard…Moi, cinq heures du mat', j'appelle ça tôt :D Merci pour ta review en tout cas, bisoux !

Lixy : Bien sûr que j'apprécie les reviews ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir, surtout des comme les tiennes ! Merki beaucoup de me lire, bisoux !

Vert émeraude : Happy end, happy end…Pas vraiment, mais pas sad nan plus :D Tu verras bien…Merci pour ta review bisoux !

Marion-moune : A croire que tes encouragements m'ont atteinte, j'ai vaincu le lemon :D Merci pour ta remarque sur une petite phrase, ça me touche beaucoup que mes mots te marquent comme ça…Enfin, merci pour tout ! Bisoux !

Lily : J'adore ton pseudo…Un prénom d'ange gardien…J'ai été très très très touchée par ta review, par ce que tu m'as dit. Tu me remercies, tu n'as pas à le faire, tu ne me dois rien. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tous ces compliments…J'espère juste que tes larmes t'ont fait du bien. Et oui, la version anglaise est mille fois meilleure que la française, mais je pense que c'est en partie dû au charme que la langue anglaise exerce sur moi :) Bisoux !

Agatha Brume : Un peu de bonheur…Mais qu'est-ce vraiment que le bonheur ? (La philo, c'est l'enfer :D) Merci pour toutes toutes ces reviews que tu m'as postées ! Tu mérites l'oscar de la meilleur revieweuse je crois…Bisoux !

Vif d'or : Oui, la tristesse part un peu…Enfin pas trop quand même Bisoux !

Melhuiwen : Effectivement, pas d'amour ni de je t'aime chez moi, je suis devenue allergique depuis quelques temps… :D J'aime plus les trucs cucu, mielleux et tout dégoulinants de bons sentiments ! Merki pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là aussi ! Bisoux !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une journée particulière, seconde partie.**

****

-Mfrherm tu peuff mpacher un oeuf chteuplé ?

-Ron, tu as la bouche pleine !

-Mais ch'est…

Ron avala difficilement sous le regard courroucé de la jeune femme.

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Coquecigrue !

-Ron, me prendrais-tu, juste comme ça, par pur hasard hein, pour une demeurée ?

-Mais euh…

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, je vous signale au cas où vos yeux subiraient un soudain dysfonctionnement dû, qui sait, peut-être à une consommation excessive de sucres, que CE HIBOU EST TROIS FOIS PLUS PETIT QUE L'ŒUF QUE VOUS TENEZ DANS LES MAINS !

-Mione, arrête, on dirait ma mère…

La jeune brunette se retourna, feignant la vexation, mais un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, énervée contre elle-même. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à résister quand Ron lui faisait ce regard-là, la bouche auréolée de chocolat et de confiture ?

-Ils sont pas croyables tes potes…glissa Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, étendu sur les jambes du blond non loin du futur couple en pleine scène de ménage.

-Mmmhh…murmura le brun d'une voix lasse.

Il posa son regard sur la salle commune des gryffondors, bondée en cette fête de Pâques. Il y avait tous les rouge et or, évidemment, mais aussi des serdaigles, des poufsouffles, et un ou deux serpentards. Des œufs en sucre, en chocolat ou autres merveilles gastronomiques s'entassaient sur des assiettes qui parcouraient la salle en voletant, prenant bien garde de n'entrer en collision avec aucun élève. Harry regardait avec lassitude cette foule agitée. Certains dansaient, dans un coin, au son des Bizar'Sisters. Des couples s'enlaçaient dans une partie plus sombre de la salle commune. Colin prenait des photos. Ron et Hermione s'engueulaient. Neville draguait maladroitement Ginny. Cho dansait avec un quelconque bellâtre. Luna discutait politique avec Seamus et Blaise. Dobby ramassait les miettes dans le sillage des élèves. Tout le petit monde d'Harry Potter réuni pour cette soirée.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, laissant la musique envahir sa tête. Mais il n'aimait pas cette musique. Trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop d'odeurs différentes, trop de souffles, trop de regards pour vous juger, trop de mains qui vous frôlent, trop d'oreilles qui surveillent vos moindres mots, trop d'artificiel, trop de bruit, trop de bruit il ne supportait plus tout ce superflu, tout cet inutile, tout ce vain. Depuis des semaines il ressouriait, tentait de faire bonne figure, tout ça pour Draco, Draco était le seul qui valait le coup, le seul qui lui donnait envie de sourire, même de rire parfois, le seul qui lui donnait envie de continuer, mais ce soir-là, au milieu de cette foule, et malgré ces genoux rassurants sous sa tête, Draco ne faisait plus le poids face à tous ces gens, face à tout ce bruit.

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, sans un mot, sans un regard pour quiconque.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Draco qui regarda ses genoux, vides. Il se leva à son tour et se précipita à la suite du brun.

**oOoOo**

_I will walk away from you  
__(Don't stop me)  
__I will walk away from you  
__(Don't blame me)  
__(Je vais m'éloigner de toi  
__(Ne m'arrête pas)  
__Je vais m'éloigner de toi  
__(Ne me le reproche pas))  
__(K's Choice)_

**oOoOo**

Harry s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, il plongea son regard dans ses propres yeux et sentit une migraine l'assaillir. Sa tête était pleine, trop pleine, trop de bruit, elle était sur le point d'exploser. De grosses gouttes de sueur froide coulaient le long de son front, collaient ses mèches rebelles à sa peau plus blanche que la neige. Sa bouche, dont le rose détonnait sur son visage si pâle, tremblait, et ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Il fut pris d'un violent sursaut de dégoût et vomit tout ce que renfermaient ses entrailles, il vomit son dîner et avec lui sa haine, sa rage, son désespoir, ce bruit qui l'assaillait sans cesse, sa lassitude, sa vie, sa vie de rien, il vomissait tout ce qu'il ne supportait plus, il _se_ vomissait…

Draco entra en trombe dans la salle de bain et se précipita vers son amant secoué de soubresauts. Il posa sa main frémissante d'angoisse sur le front moite du brun, ramena en arrière les quelques mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son front et caressa doucement son crâne tremblant, soutenant ce corps détruit, murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille du gryffondor. Il essayait juste de lui voler un peu de cette douleur qui le consumait, il voulait tellement partager avec lui, l'aider, pourquoi, pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, pourquoi Harry n'acceptait pas de se reposer sur lui, pourquoi ?

Les vomissements d'Harry finirent par cesser. Vidé, il s'effondra au sol et se recroquevilla en un petit tas d'humain épuisé. Draco saisit un verre sur le rebord du lavabo, l'emplit d'eau et, s'agenouillant auprès du gryffondor, offrit le liquide apaisant à ses lèvres encore tremblantes. Harry but lentement, à longues goulées, et peu à peu ses tremblements cessèrent, son corps se calma et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Draco. Doucement, ce dernier embrassa son front encore moite puis, glissant un bras dans le creux de ses genoux et l'autre sous sa nuque, il porta sa princesse jusqu'à leur lit.

Harry émit un faible gémissement alors que Draco le déposait doucement sur le lit défait. Le serpentard s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés et remonta sur eux les couvertures pour tenter d'y réchauffer un peu le corps glacé d'Harry. Il prit son amant au creux de ses bras et le serra contre lui, fort, fort, tant il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille de nouveau.

Il enfouit son nez dans le maigre cou du brun et respira longuement sa peau tandis que le souffle saccadé qui parvenait à ses oreilles s'apaisa peu à peu.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, prostrés dans leur silence.

Et puis des larmes coulèrent à nouveau des yeux d'Harry et vinrent inonder l'épaule de Draco.

-Arrête, lui murmura le blond. Arrête, je t'en prie Harry, je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer. Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête de faire sortir ta douleur par des larmes que je ne déchiffre pas, j'ai besoin de mots pour comprendre, de mots, met des mots sur ta souffrance, des mots sur tes cris, des mots sur tes maux, Harry, parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, aide-moi à te comprendre, aide-moi à t'aider, Harry je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je veux ta douleur tu m'entends je la veux, donne la moi, laisse-moi vivre avec et oublie-la, Harry, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose pour toi parle-moi, parle–moi.

Il avait achevé sa tirade d'une voix cassée, presque éteinte, son corps tout entier était tendu d'attente, ses yeux fixaient le vide devant lui il n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux, pas encore, pas sans savoir. Ses bras tremblaient et il les resserra un peu plus autour d'Harry. Mais ce dernier se dégagea de cette étreinte désespérée et saisit dans ses mains le visage de son serpentard.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**oOoOo**

_Des mots des grands mots des tous beaux  
Des qui vous vont frissonner qui font craquer la peau  
Des mots pour calmer l'âme des pauvres  
Pour piquer aux yeux de petits amoureux  
Des mots encore et puis toujours  
Heureux ou bien saignants ça dépend des discours  
Qui crache à leur foi jusqu'en pleine figure  
Pour ne dire rien d'autre que mensonges de plus  
__(Raphael)_

**oOoOo**

C'en était trop pour le serpentard. Il sentit toute sa peine et son sentiment d'impuissance se muer en une rage folle de ne pas savoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? hurla-t-il, faisant ouvrir de grandes orbites ébahies à Harry. Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre Harry ? Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne te comprendrais pas alors que tu ne cherches même pas à m'expliquer ? J'en ai marre Harry, j'en ai marre de tes silences, de tes non-dits, j'en ai marre que tu te caches pour avoir mal, j'en ai marre de toujours forcer des murs avec toi pour me retrouver face à d'autres murs, tu cherches à nous faire quoi, à jouer tes saintes martyres éplorées, avec tes ''je suis seul, je souffre seul, personne ne peut rien pour moi'' et tout le tralala ? Merde, mais t'as si peu de considération pour moi que tu ne me juges même pas capable de te comprendre, de t'aider, de te soutenir ? Bordel Harry mais je suis quoi pour toi ? Un jouet ? On est quoi, nous deux ? On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ? Je croyais qu'on était un couple, Harry, je croyais qu'on formait un couple, ben putain on doit pas avoir la même définition du mot couple tous les deux ! Tu cherches à faire quoi, dis-moi ? A m'épargner ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas, à te regarder te détruire sans rien pouvoir faire ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ?

Les yeux du gryffondor s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Draco réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de le prendre dans ses bras en silence, de le laisser se perdre dans sa tendre chaleur, comme à chaque fois ? Pourquoi lui disait-il tous ces mots blessant ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi souffrait-il malgré tous les efforts que faisaient Harry pour le tenir éloigné de sa peine ?

Harry ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à Draco afin de sortir de ce lit maudit.

_I will walk away from you_

Le serpentard l'attrapa et le retourna violemment. Il serrait ses bras avec une force et une fureur dont Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Retenant le gryffondor entre ses doigts comme dans un étau, il plongea farouchement ses yeux dans les siens.

-Oh non, non princesse, tu ne fuies pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tu restes là, et tu me PARLES bordel de merde, tu me parles tu comprends ? Tu me dis ce que tu as, tu me dis ce que je peux faire pour toi, ce que je peux dire, tu m'expliques comment je dois te gérer parce que là je ne comprends plus rien et je suis, vraiment, vraiment à bout de nerfs. Alors tu n'iras nulle part, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert ta petite bouche pour me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tout ce qui te ronge à feu doux, tu vas parler, c'est moi qui te le dis, je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit un mot.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, et il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait mal au bras, Draco le serrait tellement fort.

Il respira un grand coup, évalua la situation.

Décida qu'il était peut-être temps.

-Draco…

_Stop me_

-J'ai besoin de te dire tout ce que j'ai là-dedans, j'ai tellement besoin d'en parler, mais en même temps je me sens tellement égoïste de souffrir je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de souffrir, moi, j'ai tout pour être heureux, je n'ai pas de problème, j'ai un bel avenir qui se profile à l'horizon, je n'ai pas le droit d'être malheureux, je n'en ai pas le droit, mais j'ai tellement mal, tellement mal, et je voudrais tout te dire mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

Il se tut. Draco voyait une brèche s'élargir en lui, alors il se calma un peu, et l'encouragea du regard.

-Tu sais, ce jour-là, après la bataille, après que je…que j'ai…Enfin, à la fin du combat, je suis sorti, dehors, dans le froid, et j'avais envie de m'envoler avec le vent, de me laisser oublier, de me laisser partir, de partir, oui, de partir, de ne plus croiser un seul regard, de ne plus vivre un seul instant, alors je suis allé sur la tombe de Dumbledore, je voulais juste lui dire au revoir, juste à lui, parce que je savais que c'était le seul qui ne chercherait pas à me retenir. Et puis j'étais trop faible, trop faible, je n'ai pas eu la force de bouger, je n'ai pas eu la force de partir, alors je suis resté là en espérant que la mort s'éterniserait encore un peu dans les parages et qu'elle passerait me prendre ; mais elle était partie avec Voldemort. Et c'est toi qui m'a récupéré. Oui, parce que vous me croyiez tous quasiment mort, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte, mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait parti à ce moment-là. J'ai senti tes doigts sur mon visage, j'ai senti tes bras me porter, j'ai senti ton angoisse et ta détresse, et tu sais, peut-être que si ça n'avait pas été toi, je me serais laissé mourir dans la journée. Seulement c'était toi. Et je me souviens que pendant que je comattais, je sentais une présence à mes côtés, et j'étais tellement sûr que c'était toi que je n'avais plus trop envie de partir, il y avait une partie de moi qui se disait que, peut-être, tu valais le coup que je reste, et qui se battait contre l'autre qui voulait partir, et quand tu t'es mis à me parler, même si je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que tu m'as dit, eh bien, cette partie-là, celle qui voulait rester, elle a gagné. Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux, tout content de les poser sur toi. Et puis j'ai vite déchanté, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que toi ; malheureusement. Il y avait tout ces gens qui criaient mon bonheur à la place, un bonheur que je ne ressentais pas, il y avait tout cet espoir qu'on avait encore placé en moi et pourquoi ? Il était mort, non ? Je l'avais tué, non ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas disparaître alors, partir avec toi, juste toi, rien que toi, et qu'on m'oublie, qu'on me foute la paix, enfin ? Mais non, j'ai dû supporter les journalistes, les interviews, les nouveaux amis, les anciens ravis, tout ce monde, toute cette merde, et je ne pouvais même pas me rendormir, mon corps ne voulait plus, il me narguait, il me disait 'ah, t'as laissé passer ta chance d'y rester, c'est dommage hein ! T'as voulu survivre encore un peu, pour voir, pour lui, t'as eu tort, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, tant pis pour toi, tu vas encore attendre un peu et souffrir beaucoup !'. Alors je me postais sur le bord d'une fenêtre, et tu étais là, à côté de moi, et tu espérais comme un dingue, et moi je ne disais rien, et j'en crevais, à l'intérieur, j'en crevais, mais je n'avais rien à te donner, rien, alors je ne disais rien, je ne faisais rien, et puis tu allais te coucher et vingt-quatre heures plus tard tout ça recommençait. Il y a eu la rentrée, après, tu as essayé de m'aider, encore une fois, et moi comme un con, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de la boucler, de me renfermer encore un peu sur moi-même, d'essayer de partir, sans y arriver, trop lâche, trop faible. Je suis trop faible. Et puis, cet instant magique, où on s'est embrassés. J'ai senti toute ma peine s'envoler, et mon cœur se remettre à battre, c'était féerique, j'étais bien, j'avais enfin ce à quoi j'aspirais à mon réveil. Seulement, comme toujours, je n'ai pas eu le droit de me contenter de toi, et vivre là, avec tous ces gens, tout ce bruit, toutes ces idées, ces pensées, ces mots, ces couleurs, tout, tout enfin ce qui nous entoure et qui n'est pas nous, parce qu'il n'y a plus que nous, qui m'intéresse, plus que nous qui compte, que toi, et tout le reste, tous ces efforts que je fais, même avec toi, même pour toi, j'ai plus la force, j'ai plus rien. Et j'ai beau essayer de me cacher, pour pleurer, pour souffrir, j'ai beau essayer de t'épargner, visiblement, ça ne marche pas, et je ne peux pas supporter que tu ailles mal, que tu aies mal à cause de moi, et, et je ne sais plus quoi faire, sors-moi de là, Draco, s'il te plait, sors-moi de là…

Il se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui le serra fort, encore une fois, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre par la pression de ses mains qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait quand même, et qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider.

Mais l'être humain est une petite chose bien changeante. Harry réalisa soudain à quel point il s'était ouvert, jusqu'où il s'était confié, et, apeuré, il se détacha soudainement de l'étreinte du serpentard pour aller se réfugier à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

_I will walk away from you_

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla du bout des lèvres. Il fit trois pas dans la salle de bain, un demi-tour, deux pas, demi-tour, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo, se redressa, trois pas, demi-tour, deux pas, il s'appuya contre un mur, se laissa glisser au sol sur le carrelage, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se sentit ridicule, piégé, perdu.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

Draco resta un instant immobile dans l'entrée de la pièce. A contre-jour, Harry pouvait voir son corps trembler, de rage, de haine, de désespoir ? Ses bras pendaient misérablement de part et d'autre de son corps dressé, ses mains vibraient, il lâcha sa baguette et Harry entendit comme un sanglot, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, alors il ne sut pas, est-ce qu'il pleurait, est-ce qu'il riait ? Pouvait-il rire encore, après ça ? Pouvait-il pleurer, encore ?

Pouvait-il vivre, malgré tout, vivre en sachant toute la peine de son amant ? Vivre en sachant qu'une partie de cette douleur, de ces larmes, il en était, indirectement, la cause ?

Il hésita un instant, demeurant immobile dans l'entrée de cette sale de bain comme au centre d'une balance, ne sachant trop quel plateau faire plomber vers le vide.

Et puis il choisit d'avancer.

Doucement, lentement.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Elles étaient glaciales. Il les frictionna délicatement, puis les abandonna sur ses propres cuisses et, du bout d'un doigt, caressa légèrement le visage tendu d'Harry, comme pour saisir toutes ses contrariétés à la pointe de son index et les laisser s'évader dans la volupté du calme qui les entourait. Il effleura son front, dessina ses pommettes, le contour de ses lèvres, la pointe de son nez. Il évita la cicatrice, glissa le long de l'autre joue, frôla son menton et finit par laisser sa main posée sur sa poitrine, là où il pouvait sentir son cœur se battre dans sa cage thoracique. Sous la caresse de sa peau, Harry avait fermé les yeux, alors Draco se pencha et du bout des lèvres embrassa une à une ses paupières closes, comme pour insuffler à Harry toute cette force qui lui manquait, comme pour leur arracher, à ces petits bouts de peau si fragiles et éphémères, refermés un instant sur sa vision du monde, la promesse qu'ils se rouvriraient encore longtemps.

_Blame me_

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux et décida de laisser partir sa peine dans un dernier soupir. Il sourit doucement à Draco, écarta ses genoux et le serpentard vint se lover contre lui, enserrant son corps de ses bras et enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

Harry referma ses bras sur le corps chaud de Draco, et sentir tout contre lui, presque en lui, cet être qu'il savait désormais si fragile fit monter en lui un sentiment de force, un instinct de protection qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de Draco, appréciant la caresse de soie de ses cheveux contre ses lèvres.

Il sut alors quelle était sa place sur terre.

**oOoOo**

_It saddens me to know  
The helplessness you feel  
Your light  
Shines on my soul  
While a thousand candles  
Burn  
__(Ça m'attriste de connaître l'existence  
__De l'impuissance que tu ressens  
__Ta lumière  
__Brille sur mon âme  
__Pendant qu'un millier de chandelles  
__Brûlent)  
__(Dream Theater)_

**oOoOo**

Ta peau

Contre ma peau

Nues, toutes les deux

Embrasement

Douces, et dures à la fois

Si fragiles

Vulnérables

Pâles aussi, si pâles

Si pâles

Et si brûlantes

Je sens ta chaleur butter contre la mienne

Je les sens fusionner

Pour n'en former plus qu'une

Le moindre contact me fait frémir

Et là ce sont nos corps tout entiers qui se touchent

Mon corps tout entier qui se consume sous cette proximité irrationnelle

Et tes doigts qui glissent sur moi

Ils me frôlent à peine

Survolent mon être

Ont-ils peur ? Peur de me blesser ?

Ou bien peur de se perdre ?

Mais tes mains se font plus fermes à présent

Elles me caressent de toute leur paume

Elles appuient ma peau, comme pour s'enfoncer en moi

Elles s'impriment sur chaque partie de mon être

Elles marquent mon corps tout entier

Le font leurs

Et tes lèvres à présent

Tes lèvres suivent le chemin

De tes mains

De tes paumes

Tes lèvres lèchent ma peau, apaisent le feu que tu y as déclenché

Mais il se ravive dès qu'elles sont parties

Ta langue glisse comme un serpent sur moi

Tu me goûtes, tu me goûtes partout

Est-ce que tu m'apprécies, dis-moi ?

Quel goût à ma peau, quel goût à mon corps ?

Le tien à un goût d'espoir et de détresse mêlés, un goût d'invisible, un goût de sucré un peu acide, une odeur de menthe à l'eau et une petite touche de salé, pour les larmes

Oui car je te goûte, moi aussi

Ma langue à moi aussi, elle court sur ta peau

Mes doigts à moi aussi, ils glissent sur ta peau

Mon corps à moi aussi, il découvre le tien

Et j'aime le salé de ta sueur au creux de ta nuque

J'aime la moiteur de ton dos nu

Offert à moi

Sans inhibition

Sans honte

Je te connais trop pour noter tous les stigmates

Je te connais trop pour que tu me rebutes

Même si ce corps caché sous tes robes n'est pas parfait

Même s'il est bourré de défauts

Ce sont tes défauts qui m'excitent le plus

Toutes ces cicatrices

Ces marques de guerre

Inaltérables

Ineffaçables

C'est ton mollet droit, peut-être un tantinet moins musclé que ton mollet gauche, à cause de cette blessure que tu as eu l'an passé

C'est cette grande rayure de peau plus blanche dans le bas de ton dos, preuve de la lâcheté de nos ennemis

C'est cette marque de brûlure sur ton épaule droite

C'est ton oeil gauche, un tout petit peu plus foncé que ton oeil droit

Et tes doigts si fins pour un homme

C'est tout ça qui me donne envie de te toucher à l'infini

C'est toi qui me donne envie de te caresser

D'apprendre par cœur chaque irrégularité de ton corps

Chaque imperfection

Car ce sont elles qui te rendent beau

Si beau

Et j'aime glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux

Les laisser descendre le long de ta nuque

Vivre le creux de tes reins

Apprécier le galbe de tes fesses

Remonter ta cuisse contre la mienne

Les serrer fort

Fort

Qu'elles se mêlent

Qu'elles s'emmêlent

Qu'elles s'entremêlent

Et nos jambes s'enlacent

Et je sens ton sexe dressé contre le bas de mon ventre

Et je sais que le mien frotte contre toi lui aussi

Comme deux épées croisées

Une bataille de chair et de sang

Une bataille sans vainqueur

Sans gagnant

Nous sommes trop dépendants l'un de l'autre

Et je ne supporte plus ce faible contact de peau

Je veux plus

Je veux que tu me prennes

Je veux que tu me fasses du mal

Pas pour me sentir vivant

Non

Pour te sentir vivre en moi

Vivre à l'intérieur de moi

Prends-moi, prends-moi je n'en peux plus

Prends-moi

Je t'en supplie

Viens en moi

Enfonce-toi en moi

Viens dans mon monde

Viens t'y sentir bien, t'y sentir mal

Viens y souffrir, viens y jouir

Prends-moi

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
__You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
__Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
__Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself__(Tu me laisses te violer, tu me laisses te profaner  
__Tu me laisses te pénétrer, tu me laisses te compliquer  
__Aide-moi j'ai déchiré mes entrailles, aide-moi je n'ai pas d'âme à vendre  
__Aide-moi toi la seule chose qui agisses sur moi, aide-moi à m'échapper de moi-même)_

Je n'ai pas peur

Je sens que tu n'as pas peur non plus

Jamais auparavant je n'ai fait ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire

Jamais je n'ai couché avec qui que ce soit

Mais là

Avec toi

Tout paraît si simple

Si évident

Si naturel

Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire

Mes doigts savent où se poser

Ma langue sait quelle partie de ton corps humecter

C'est comme si mon corps, indépendamment de mon esprit, était programmé pour cette nuit-là

Pour ces gestes

Si tendres

Et si sauvages

Pour ce sexe d'animal

Cette folie à l'état pur

J'ai envie de te faire mal

J'ai envie que tu me fasses mal

Et sentir tes doigts en moi ne me suffit plus

Je veux que tu viennes, que tu viennes entièrement

Je veux sentir ton sexe en moi

Pénètre dans mon corps

N'ai pas peur de me faire mal

Je ne crains pas la douleur, si c'est toi qui l'occasionne

Au contraire

Je la désire

Je l'invoque en moi

Vas-y

C'est ça

Vas-y

Plus fort

Plus loin

Et plus vite, encore plus vite

Bouge en moi

Perce-moi de l'intérieur

Déchire ma peau

Irrigue ton sexe de mon sang

Je me moque d'avoir mal

J'aime cette sensation

Plus que jamais au monde

Je ressens

Enfin

Je perçois toute la définition du mot ressentir

J'en comprends les moindres subtilités

Tout entier

Avec toi en moi

Ton sexe

A l'intérieur de moi

Et cette douleur

Et cette submersion d'enivrement

Les ondes que tu m'envoies me dévastent et me remplissent

Et chaque parcelle de ma peau frissonne de te sentir en moi

Et je ressens

Je sens le paroxysme arriver

Et c'est

C'est

Indescriptible

Tu es sorti de moi, et déjà je sens mon corps tout entier te rappeler en son intérieur

Je suis incapable de t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti

Mais le fait est là

Tu m'as fait ressentir

Toi en moi, moi autour de toi

Communion

Osmose

Les mots ne sont pas assez fort

Il faut que je te le fasse vivre, pour que tu comprennes

Il faut que je te le fasse vivre

Moi aussi, je vais entrer en toi

Te faire du mal

Te faire du bien

Tu crieras, peut-être

Comme j'ai crié

Tu pleureras, peut-être

Comme j'ai pleuré

Tu oublieras tout

Sûrement

Comme j'ai tout oublié

Et alors

Perdu dans ce monde abstrait que l'on t'avait caché, jusque-là

Parce qu'il occulte tous les autres

Tu ressentiras

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
__I want to feel you from the inside  
__I want to fuck you like an animal  
__my whole existence is flawed  
__you get me closer to god  
__(Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
__Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur  
__Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
__Mon existence toute entière est défectueuse  
__Tu me rapproches de dieu)_

Effeuille-moi

Effeuille ma vie

Prend chacun de mes soucis, chacun de mes malheurs, chacun de mes bonheurs aussi

Prend chaque parcelle de moi

Prend le v de la violence

Le i de l'innocence

Le e de l'existence

Prend mes silences, mes peurs, mes haines

Prend mes pertes et mes questions, mes doutes, mes larmes

Mes rires aussi

Prend tout entre tes mains

Et dans tes paumes

Plus rien n'existera

Oubliées, les douleurs

Sublimés, les bonheurs

Chaque pétale sur tes doigts se détachera de moi et se désintégrera

Et il n'y aura plus rien, qu'un nouvel être qu'enfin je pourrai emplir de toi

Remplis-moi de toi

Met ta langue dans ma bouche, ton sexe dans mon corps

Entre en moi par tous mes orifices

Garde-moi, prend-moi en toi et viens en moi

Je supporterai tes douleurs tellement plus facilement que les miennes

Elles me seraient si douces

Si elles portaient ton nom

Aide-moi

Jamais auparavant je n'ai demandé d'aide

A qui que ce soit

Mais aujourd'hui je te le demande

A toi

Toi le premier homme que j'ai touché

Le premier homme qui a goûté à mon sexe

Le premier homme dont j'ai léché le sperme

Je te demande ton aide

Je te demande ta vie

Ta vie toute entière

Pour effacer la mienne

Et puis la reconstruire

Avec toi

En toi

Aide-moi

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
__You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
__Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
__Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else  
__(Tu peux avoir ma solitude, tu peux avoir la haine qu'elle apporte  
__Tu peux avoir mon absence de foi, tu peux avoir mon tout  
__Aide moi à détruire ma raison, aide-moi c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir  
__Aide-moi tu me rends parfait, aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre)_

En toi

Encore une fois

Je ne veux plus m'arrêter

Je ne peux plus quitter l'abri de ton corps

Je m'y sens tellement bien

Tellement bien

Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens ce bien-être que j'aimerais tant te faire partager ?

Est-ce que toi aussi tu aimes me sentir à l'intérieur de toi ?

Est-ce que tu aimes sentir mon sexe aller et venir en toi, est-ce que tu aimes cette douleur autant qu'elle m'enivre ?

Je ne veux plus partir

Je ne veux plus me défaire de toi

J'ai enfin trouvé à quoi je sers

J'ai enfin trouvé la place qui est la mienne sur cette terre

Toi

Et je sais que

Ça peut paraître vulgaire

Mais

J'ai envie de te baiser

Jusqu'à la fin des temps

Parce que c'est en toi

En toi

Que je veux vivre

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
__I want to feel you from the inside  
__I want to fuck you like an animal  
__my whole existence is flawed  
__you get me closer to god  
__(Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
__Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur  
__Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
__Mon existence toute entière est défectueuse  
__Tu me rapproches de dieu)_

Et quand tu es en moi

Et quand je suis en toi

J'ai l'impression d'être une volute de fumée

Qui ondulerait

A sa guise

Et parcourrait le monde

En ferait le tour

En un quart de secondes

Et de là-haut

Dans ton ciel

Tout me paraît si petit

Si insignifiant

Je comprends enfin que rien

Rien

Ne peut rivaliser avec toi

Avec ce que tu me fais ressentir

Je comprends que la seule solution

Pour vivre

Pour survivre

C'est de me nourrir de toi

Et de te laisser te nourrir de moi

Tu es la seule chose

Qui vaille le coup

Le seul être

Que j'ai envie de voir

De regarder

De toucher

De sentir

De goûter

Tu es l'air

Que je veux respirer

L'ambroisie

Que je veux consommer

Le nectar

Dont je veux m'abreuver

Le feu

Que je veux consumer

Ton corps

Et l'âme qui y habite

Sont tout

Tout

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Pour rester dans tes bras

Et fais-moi mal, si tu dois me faire mal

Fais-moi rire, si tu dois me faire rire

Fais-moi mourir, si tu dois me faire mourir

Mais juste

S'il te plait

Fais-moi ressentir

_Through every forest, above the trees  
__Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
__I drink the honey inside your hive  
__You are the reason I stay alive  
__(A travers chaque forêt, au-dessus des arbres  
__A l'intérieur de mon ventre, écorchés mes genoux  
__Je bois le miel à ta ruche  
__Tu es la raison pour laquelle je reste en vie)  
__(Nine Inch Nails)_


	8. Draco Harry

**Disclaimer :** Persos à JKR, chansons à 3 Doors Down. 

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Nda :** Poste rapide, chapitre à peine relu, manque de temps, trop de taf, et départ pour une semaine scolaire au ski demain (veut pas y alleeer:'(). Voilà, rien à ajouter:D Le prochain sera le dernierrr j'vais essayer de faire vite mais à mon avis ça sera un vite super lent, j'arrive pas à me fixer pour la fin:D Oh, et occasionnellement j'ai la saison deux de Veronica Mars à matter, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps aussi...:D

**Rar :**

J'ai répondu à tous et toutesdirectement par mail lorsque cela était possible, je n'ai donc qu'une rar à faire ici :

ChibiMania : Merki beaucoup pour ta review! Nan c'était pas le dernier, le dernier sera le prochain...(suis-je claire?).Encore merci et bisoux à toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Draco#Harry.**

Je pourrais dire qu'après cette nuit-là, rien n'a plus jamais été pareil.

Je pourrais dire que sa confession nous a tous deux libérés d'un poids énorme.

Je pourrais dire que tout va bien pour nous deux, merci.

Ouais, je pourrais dire tout ça.

Après tout, jamais un mensonge ne s'est révélé meurtrier.

Cacher la vérité…

Lui, au moins, sait.

Il sait ce que je ressens, il sait que sa douleur grandit en moi comme elle grandit en lui.

Et je sais qu'il m'est reconnaissant de ne pas en parler. Comme toujours, son grand cœur de gryffondor pense aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il est trop tard pour moi, mais il veut malgré tout protéger ses amis.

Les laisser vivre leurs illusions.

Laisser leurs sourires briller, leurs rires tintinnabuler, ils font tellement de bien.

Parfois, quand je me laisse aller dans ses bras, je regarde ma vie et je ne comprends pas. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Moi qui avait un destin tout tracé…

Serpentard, pendant sept ans. Apprendre les ficelles du beau métier de mage noir auprès de mon parrain que l'on ne savait pas encore traître, et puis une place réservée à la gauche de Voldemort, dès ma sortie de l'école. Epouser Pansy, engendrer encore de beaux petits sorciers au sang pur.

La facilité.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai choisi…Harry. J'ai choisi de souffrir, pour ces deux prunelles émeraude.

Mais je ne regrette rien. Ses bras valent tous les malheurs du monde.

Ses baisers m'envolent en un lieu qui me fait tout oublier.

Alors souffrir, pour lui, n'est rien.

Et tant pis, si l'on ne doit être, éternellement, que deux.

Ou plutôt tant mieux.

Et tant pis si personne ne saura jamais rien de plus de nous que ces façades que nous nous forgeons.

Et tant pis si nos vies, si ma vie n'a aucun sens.

Tant pis si regarder autour de moi cette incompréhension m'effraie.

Je n'ai qu'à me plonger en lui pour m'oublier.

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
__I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)  
__I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
__There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb  
__I try to hold this under control  
__They can't help me 'cause no one knows  
__(Je ne suis pas censé être effrayé par quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sais pas où je suis  
__J'aimerais pouvoir bouger mais je suis épuisé et personne ne comprend (comment je me sens)  
__J'essaie vraiment de respirer maintenant mais il n'y a pas dair dans mes poumons  
__Il n'y a personne ici à qui parler et la douleur, en moi, m'engourdit  
__J'essaie de maintenir ça sous contrôle  
__Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider car personne ne sait)_

Tout a changé, après cette nuit-là.

Me confier à lui…

Non, ça ne m'a pas fait le moindre bien. Il n'a pas pris ma douleur pour la broyer et l'envoyer valser loin, loin de nous. La vie nous a une fois de plus montré qu'elle n'était pas un mauvais film de série B.

Je me sens toujours aussi vide, aussi faible, aussi rien.

Ses yeux me réchauffent toujours, oui, mais une partie de moi reste éternellement, intensément glacée, glaciale.

Mais j'essaie, pourtant, car je vois bien que moi, je lui fais du bien.

Je vois l'étincelle briller dans ses yeux quand je le regarde. Quand il me regarde.

Je crois…Ouais, je crois que je donne un sens à sa vie.

Alors tant pis, tant pis si je dois souffrir à chaque jour, à chaque pas, à chaque souffle, si ça lui permet d'exister.

Tant pis si je dois faire mentir mes yeux pour le laisser penser que je comprends ses sentiments et les partage.

Tant pis si je dois le laisser voler mes lèvres, emprisonner mes sens.

Ou plutôt tant mieux.

Et même si chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses regards me rappellent que la peine qu'il éprouve est la mienne, et que ce sont mes larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, et que c'est pour moi qu'il a détruit sa vie, je ne lui dirais jamais qu'il a tort.

Qu'il se trompe.

Que je souffre encore, bien plus qu'il ne le crois.

Que même si on est deux, je suis tout seul. Toujours.

Pardon, Draco.

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
__Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone (and I bleed)  
__I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
__It feel like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world  
__I try to hold this under control  
__They can't help me 'cause no one knows  
__(Je me sens faible et triste, marchant seul dans ce monde  
__Tout ce que tu dis, le moindre mot, me coupe jusqu'à l'os (et je saigne)  
__J'ai quelque chose à dire, mais maintenant je n'ai nulle part où aller  
__J'ai l'impression d'avoir été enterré sous tout le poids du monde  
__J'essaie de maintenir ça sous contrôle  
__Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider car personne ne sait)_


	9. Crépuscule

**Disclaimer :** Pas à mwaaaaa, à elle, à Jkr :D Et à Saez aussi, Saez qui n'a pas du tout la même voix que Nicolaaaaaaaaas espèce de jury à la con :D

**Résumé :** Un homme un peu détruit, un peu perdu, un peu mort aussi. Un Survivant qui n'a plus trop envie de survivre. Des mots qui ne suffisent plus vraiment. _Oh, Crépuscule…Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

**Rating :** J'ai mis T, comme troll :D Nan en fait je sais jamais vraiment quoi mettre comme rating, mais monsieur ffnet il dit que T c'est pour treize ans et plus alors on va dire T :D

**Genre :** J'ai mis Drama, comme dramatique, même si j'aurais bien aimé mettre tragique, aussi, parce que c'est plus tragique que dramatique:D Pi j'ai mis Poetry parce que j'voulais mettre un autre truc, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de la définition de poetry :D voilààààà

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai matté la nouvelle star :D Et j'ai même pas honte ! Nicolaaaaaaaas:D Et bref, j'ai pas compris pourquoi on voit à 85 ceux qui se font renvoyer péter, seulement à 13 ceux qui sont pris et qui ont un peu (voire beaucoup : Nicolaaaaaaas) de talent, et 2 les jurys en serviette de bain…On cherche la nouvelle star ou le nouveau looser ? Bref, j'm'en fous, je continuerai quand même de regarder parce que Nicolaaaaaas (ce connard il m'a fait tomber de ma chaise j'ai mal aux genoux now :D) et Floriannn un peu aussi, et comme c'est pas fini on peut espérer encore d'autres bogoss :D Et puis rien que pour le sosie blond de Mickael Jackson ça vaut le coup bwahahahahahah. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet…N'empêche que Nicolaaaaaaaas c'est un bon sujet :D Bon, j'arrête…(gagagah bave partout). Bref, fic, fin. Ah ouais ? Ouais :D Pour de vrai et tout, avec à peine un mois de retard :D Je pourrais me justifier : j'ai été au ski, j'ai failli me prendre une meute de chiens de traîneau en pleine face, j'ai bossé, bossé, bossé (bac de c), et puis je suis repartie à la montagne avec mes parents, je me suis emm…bêtée pendant une semaine et enfin j'ai mis un point final à Crépuscule, même si au bout de la cinq ou sixième fin différente je suis toujours pas satisfaite mais peut-on être satisfait d'une fin ? Bon, je vais pas tomber dans le mélo, mais c'est le premier truc aussi long que j'écris de ma vie et ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur de l'arrêter…Snif, enfin bref, merci à vous tous qui me lisez maintenant, et à tous ceux qui m'ont lue MERCIIIIIIIII ! (Et merci tout spécial à ma Belette de mwa qui m'a beta ce dernier chapitre…On t'aime tu sais même si on veut tous ta mort :D)  
Voilà, je vais peut-être vous lâcher maintenant, et vous laisser aller lire :D  
Je conclurais sur un 'La nouvelle star, c'est trop d'la balle !' (comme dirait le croque-mort nul mais pris quand même :D). Et n'empêche, le pendule, il avait raison. Et Nicolaaaaaaaas  
Oh, et j'espère que vous êtes allez voir Brokeback Mountain sinon allez-y, maintenant :D  
Saluuuuut !

**Rar :** Je suis un peu paumée dans mes rar…#blush# Je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu par mail, à qui j'ai pas répondu…Alors je vais répondre qu'aux reviews qu'il y a eu pour le dernier chapitre, et je m'excuse auprès des personnes auxquelles je n'aurais pas répondu et merci beaucoup !  
Galouz : Nicolaaaaaaaaaaaas Hum, bref, pardon, pas le sujet ici :D J'ai encore mal aux genoux n'empêche…Bref :D Bennn la chanson c'est Changes de 3 Doors Down, je te la passerai si tu veux :p A pas peur ! L'est là le dernier :D Suxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Melhuiwen : Mwa je sais jamais quoi répondre à tes reviews…#blush bis# Ben juste un grand un énorme un immennnnnnse merciiiiiiiiii ! Merci pour tout :) Oh, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire, alors BON ANNIVERSAIRE profite bien de ta majorité, fais pleins de conneries et tout et tout… :D Bisoux !  
ChibiMania : Don't stress, no panic, l'est là ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, bisoux et merci !  
Vif d'or : Toi aussi un grand merciiiiii pour toutes tes reviews ! A bientôt j'espère, bisoux !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Crépuscule.**

Une belle matinée de juin. Le soleil rayonnait haut dans le ciel. Quelque part, dans un pré, dans un bois, des oiseaux chantaient, et voletaient. Un fin nuage s'égarait dans le ciel bleuté. Une bien belle journée s'annonçait.

Pour la dernière fois, peut-être, de sa vie, Harry se retrouvait dans le Poudlard Express. Il était seul, assis dans un compartiment au fond du train. Hermione, Ron et Draco accomplissaient pour quelques heures encore leur devoir de préfets. Draco avait voulu rester avec lui, mais Harry avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne devait pas se déroger à la règle, tout serpentard qu'il était ; on ne sortait pas impunément avec un gryffondor.

En réalité, Harry avait juste eu envie d'être seul. La solitude était devenue une denrée rare pour lui depuis cette fameuse nuit où il s'était laissé aller à parler à Draco. Le serpentard semblait vouloir partager chacun de ses instants, il paraissait redouter de ne pas être là quand Harry aurait besoin de lui ; alors il était toujours là.

Harry posa les yeux sur la feuille d'aluminium froissée qui se déployait sur ses genoux, et qui avait précédemment enveloppé son sandwich. Il la saisit dans sa main gauche et la serra dans son poing fermé, la ratatina en une petite boule argentée et apprécia sous ses doigts la chaleur et la rugosité de sa surface hachée. Il la posa sur sa jambe droite et observa les mille reflets qui se créaient au gré de ses creux et de ses bosses. Elle paraissait si dure, mais était pourtant si fragile et légère.

Juste comme lui.

Il la reprit, souleva le couvercle en fer de la petite poubelle du compartiment et l'y laissa glisser doucement. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il appuya son front contre la vitre pour perdre son regard dans le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse derrière le verre.

D'une main, il fouilla dans son sac posé à côté de lui et en sortit une pomme qu'il mutila du bout des dents. Il laissa sa chair se reposer quelques instants sur sa langue, fit glisser le fin morceau de peau le long de son palais, puis acheva son fragment frugal d'un coup de molaires, l'avala, et recommença son étrange manège.

Au loin, il apercevait des collines, d'un beau vert rayonnant. A leurs pieds se dressait un petit bois, et il lui semblait voir un fin ruisseau s'y glisser. Un peu plus loin, il put contempler un village, il discernait des gens, des enfants peut-être, de la vie, enfin. Ils longèrent une route et doublèrent une voiture rouge avec à son bord une femme seule au volant. Il n'eut pas le temps de bien voir, mais il lui sembla que ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux bouffis ; elle pleurait, probablement. Ils passèrent non loin d'une ville qu'il devina bruyante et animée.

Il prit soudain conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Des milliers, des millions de personnes qui évoluaient tout autour de lui. Il se dit que certaines devaient être vraiment malheureuses, que beaucoup n'avaient pas sa chance, et que lui avait tout pour être heureux. Il se demanda, alors, pourquoi, à cet instant précis comme à beaucoup d'autres, il ne l'était pas, heureux. Pourquoi est-ce que malgré tout le bien-être qu'ils lui apportaient, les bras de Draco ne lui suffisaient pas parfois. Pourquoi il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le noir, par l'obscurité. Pourquoi il ne se sentait vraiment bien que la nuit. Etait-ce parce que la plupart des gens endormis, il sentait qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller ? Etait-ce pour l'orangé artificiel des lampadaires ? Pour le vent nocturne qu'il sentait glisser sans interférence aucune sur son visage ? Pour les caresses qu'il pouvait enfin échanger sans honte, sans pudeur avec Draco ?

Il pressa un peu plus son front contre la vitre, comme pour s'y enfoncer, y fondre et disparaître. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce train. Avec lui, c'était son enfance qu'il laissait derrière lui, ses meilleures années, malgré tout, le peu de stabilité qu'il avait réussi à construire. Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas tant changer. Il garderait les mêmes amis, le même petit ami, allait habiter la maison de son parrain et suivre une formation d'auror au ministère. Encore une fois, son destin semblait tout tracé. Il serait adulé par ses nouveaux camarades, sortirait premier de sa promotion, serait auror en chef en moins de dix ans et sûrement ministre de la magie avant d'avoir la quarantaine. Draco voudrait peut-être fonder une famille, alors il dirait oui parce qu'il ne saurait pas dire autre chose, et puis ils seraient parents. Ou peut-être que Draco ne voudrait jamais d'enfant, alors ils resteraient juste tous les deux et cela lui conviendrait tout autant. Peut-être que Draco voudrait voyager, alors ils feraient trois fois le tour du monde, et puis ils reviendraient à Londres, parce que cette ville grise et pluvieuse était après tout celle qui lui convenait le mieux, qui lui correspondait le plus ; qui lui collait à la peau, indélébile, inoubliable. Sa vie serait simple, sans surprise et sans grands dangers comme il l'avait toujours voulue.

Et pourtant il avait peur.

Il avait appris par la force des choses que les chemins tracés d'avance ne mènent pas forcément la où ils devraient.

Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser, de disparaître aux yeux du monde, d'écumer les bars et de finir mourant, alcoolique et drogué jusqu'à la moelle avant d'avoir vingt ans. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après sa prétendue guérison pour qu'on lui forge à nouveau un avenir sans lui demander son avis. Un avenir dont il ne voulait pas.

Un avenir qu'il allait vivre, quand même. Pas le choix.

Pas la force de choisir ?

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, au loin, entre deux petites collines. Des marbrures orangées, bleues, roses, jaunes envahirent le ciel et il détourna le regard, il n'avait jamais aimé les couchers de soleil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de romantique, de beau et de magique à cette…mort.

Il décolla son front de la vitre et laissa aller sa tête sur le rebord de la banquette du train. Il pensa alors à une chanson, soudainement, sans raison particulière, une vieille chanson française que fredonnait souvent Hermione et qu'elle lui avait traduite un jour. Elle parlait d'un garçon, un garçon que tout le monde pensait un peu fou, un peu à part, un garçon qui ne vivait pas comme les autres, qui ne pensait pas comme les autres. Un garçon qui n'avait pas le même destin que tout un chacun. Un garçon auquel on ne prédisait ni bonheur, ni avenir heureux.

Un garçon qui dérangeait, un peu.

Un garçon qui se cachait pour pleurer.

Il jouait du piano debout, disait la chanson. Il jouait debout pour sa liberté, pour sa petite miette de bonheur. Il jouait debout parce qu'il en avait juste, simplement, envie.

Il jouait debout parce qu'il avait refusé qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, parce qu'il avait refusé de s'asseoir devant l'adversité, parce que, peut-être, le monde lui paraissait plus beau, de là-haut.

Harry se promit de se mettre au piano, une fois qu'ils seraient installés à Londres.

Une seconde plus tard, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait façonné un projet. Oh, oui, un bien petit projet, mais tout de même…Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait par lui-même décidé d'un bout de sa vie.

Il sourit légèrement, posa ses yeux sur l'arc de cercle orangé plongeant dans l'horizon et son sourire s'affaissa.

A quoi bon, se demanda-t-il, à quoi bon après tout ? Tout finit toujours en coucher de soleil, non ? Tout finit toujours par disparaître.

Et lui aussi, un jour, il disparaîtra derrière l'horizon et alors qui se souviendra ? Il deviendra une page d'inepties dans un livre d'histoire et une statue dans une fontaine du ministère, il deviendra un petit tas de poussière alors oui, la question se posait : à quoi bon ?

Las de toutes ces réflexions sans conclusions possibles, il ferma les yeux et se força à s'endormir pour ne plus réfléchir à cette vie dont il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il avait prise, quand même, parce qu'il n'avait ni la volonté nécessaire, ni la force suffisante pour s'en construire une autre.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Draco caresser doucement sa joue. Sans un mot, il se releva, échangea avec lui un baiser de tendresse et descendit leurs valises du filet à bagage.

-Alors princesse, lança le serpentard d'un ton léger en posant ses mains sur les hanches du gryffondor, prête pour ta nouvelle vie ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire, croisèrent leurs doigts ensemble et sortirent du compartiment, leurs masques de bien-être apposés sur leurs visages, dégageant une joie d'un artificiel simplement indécelable.

Nouvelle vie, vraiment ?

_Dans la mélancolie je me noie en enfer  
Et la fumée de ma cigarette grimpe dans l'air  
Les murs de la chambre  
Oh crépuscule  
Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

_La fumée se forme en escalier  
A toi de descendre  
Allez viens dans mes bras  
Allez viens dans mon bras_

_Pourrait-ce nirvana  
Ne jamais s'éteindre ?  
Mais qui nous sauvera ?_

_Et puis depuis le plafond  
La douce musique m'appelle  
On plane sur un air d'amour  
Et je peux plus dire non  
Alors je sors mon amour pour toi_

_Viens, viens  
Encore et encore et encore et encore et encore..._

_Les cigarettes me brûlent  
Et y a plus d'ange ici  
Et ça fait saigner mon cœur  
Et ça fait saigner mon âme_

_Mais je peux plus dormir  
Chaque nuit sans toi  
Oui y a plus qu'à mourir  
Dans tes bras_

_Les cigarettes me brûlent  
Et y a plus d'ange ici  
Et ça fait saigner mon cœur  
Et ça fait saigner mon âme_

_Mais je peux plus dormir  
Chaque nuit sans toi  
Y a plus qu'à mourir  
Dans tes bras_

_(Saez)_


End file.
